El Regalo de Speedy
by Hazel K. Minleil
Summary: SECUELA DE 'JUEGO ESCONDIDO' Por que para Raven, será problemático vivir las consecuencias de esconder el regalito de Speedy.
1. La Sospechosa

**Ésta es una secuela del OneShot, Juego Escondido. Si no lo has leído, sugiero que lo hagas, para que comprendas bien qué es lo que ocurre.**

**Les agradezco a los lectores de ese fic y en especial a quienes me enviaron Reviews y mensajes, me alegró mucho.**

**Espero lo disfruten. **

**No poseo a los Jóvenes Titanes, y ésta historia es solo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**La Sospechosa**_

"Raven, ¿por qué Speedy tiene precisamente una Sex Shop? ¿No pudo ser algo un poco más… decente?"

"… ¿y me preguntas a mi?"

"Tu eres la que pasa más tiempo con él…"

"¿Celoso, Chico Maravilla?"

Lo miré con picardía, sorprendentemente se sonrojó.

"… No esquives mi pregunta Rae-Rae"

"… No me llames Rae-Rae"

"¿Me dirás?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

Lo miré con inocencia, definitivamente hoy me dediqué a provocar a mi querido líder, y triunfé.

"NO TE HAGAS LA INOCENTE RAVEN, AHORA DIME"

"¿De qué hablas viejo?

Buen momento, nunca pensé que Chico Bestia me salvaría, hasta cierto punto.

"… ¡Jajajajajaja!"

No pude evitarlo esta vez, ahí estaba nuestro pequeño Chico Bestia mirándonos inocentemente, y yo lo 'veía' con 'su mayor creación comercial' su traje violeta con ropa interior de elefante, sabía que mi imaginación causaría estragos con ese pensamiento tarde o temprano.

"¿Y ahora qué hice viejo? Es primera vez que la hago reír así, dime que hice para hacerlo más seguido"

El pobrecito entusiasmado le decía a Robin, mientras yo no podía parar de reír ante mis pensamientos de él y sus 'elefantiásicos calzoncillos'.

"Chico Bestia, creo que Raven necesita salir y respirar aire fresco… Vamos Rae"

Y tomándome de la mano, me llevó a la azotea, dónde bruscamente me soltó y posicionó para que lo mirara a los ojos y le dijera qué era lo que pasaba por mi mente y lo que yo, supuestamente, NO le quería decir. Al fin me tranquilicé mientras veía a mi líder cada vez más enfurecido, pero intentando controlarse, sacarlo de quicio resultó algo divertido, MUY divertido, lástima que no lo hago habitualmente, podría acostumbrarme… Le miré a los ojos, viendo claramente su desaprobación, no, mejor no.

"¿Qué es lo que te está pasando Raven? Ya me tienes preocupado, ésta no eres tu"

Y con la serenidad de siempre, le respondí seriamente.

"Robin, no ocurre nada extraño"

"¿Y qué te hizo reír de Chico Bestia? No había nada gracioso, ni si quiera intentó ser gracioso"

"…"

"Raven…"

"Hay cosas que prefieres no saber, _querido_ Robin"

Y con eso último dicho, me fui volando hacia la cocina para tomar el almuerzo de Speedy y llevárselo, antes de que Chico 'Pesadilla' me pida más explicaciones, que ya sería tedioso dar.

"…¿Cómo que… querido Robin?"

Y Robin se quedó pasmado, con las mejillas rojas pensando en el pequeño detalle de las palabras de Raven.

… + * + … _ … + * + …

"¿Roy?"

Entré a su tienda, pero no lo vi tras el mostrador, dejé el bolso con su almuerzo como siempre, a un costado de la vitrina y me puse a buscarlo entre las bodegas de su pequeña tierna, no tan pequeña.

"¿Rae…?"

"Roy… ¿estás en el baño?"

"Si…"

"¿Te sientes bien?"

Su voz de ultratumba me decía claramente, que la respuesta a mi pregunta no iba a ser un si, y algo en ese momento, alivió mi día. Por lo menos el ánimo no le dará para seguir molestándome por lo de la otra noche. Sin embargo, me esperaba un nuevo 'desafío' para la vida éste día.

"No… Rae, me enfermé del estómago, creo que el Glorgnak* que me hizo Starfire no se lleva bien con mis órganos internos…"

"… Je… Jeje bueno, era de esperarse… tendrás que esperar a que pase, mis poderes no pueden contra el Glorgnak"

"Hazte cargo de la tienda por el día Rae, por favor"

"¡¿Qué? Pero Speedy yo…"

Se abre la puerta y un nuevo cliente espera ser atendido.

"¿Alo?"

La voz de una chica llama.

"¡Ya la atiendo!"

Le grité en respuesta y luego me acerqué a la puerta del baño para susurrarle a Speedy.

"Me debes ésta, mejórate, quieres"

Me fui a atender a la muchacha, quería un traje de escolar, me pregunto, _¿para qué quieres ese traje si normalmente el uniforme de la escuela lo tienen guardado?, éstas niñas…_ La observé mientras ella echaba un vistazo a las cosas que vendemos, y no pude evitar recordar a Starfire, con su piel anaranjada, cabello rojizo… ¡ES STARFIRE!

"¿Star?"

"¿Amiga Raven?"

"…"

"…"

"Yo no estoy vendiendo aquí, no trabajo aquí y tu no me viste a mi…"

Su cara de asombro me lo dijo todo y a la vez nada, ésta noche tendría que tener una pequeña conversación con ella, mientras estuviera aquí no podría, menos con Roy en el baño gracias a su comida-súper-especial-de-la-amistad, o quizás le puso mucho 'amor'. Me vio con cara de entendimiento serio, algo inusual en ella y asintiendo con la cabeza me dijo algo que no esperaba oír.

"Yo nunca he venido a éste lugar y tu nunca me has visto aquí…"

"… Disfrútelo"

Con mis mejores dotes de actriz la despedí como Roy suele hacerlo.

"Muchas gracias…"

Se colocó las gafas negras con las que llegó, y tranquilamente se retiró. Quien diría que entre Star y Speedy las cosas iban tan bien, es decir compró un traje, no uno de estos _lindos_ aparatitos que Speedy casualmente regala a su 'gran amiga Raven' miré con recelo sus pene-vibrante.

Hubo poco movimiento durante el día, y fue un alivio para mi existencia que Roy la pasara en el baño hasta casi una hora antes de cerrar, cuando al fin dijo sentirse un poco mejor, por lo menos no se la pasó interrogándome y molestándome con Robin o simplemente con su nuevo argumento, mi nuevo 'mejor amigo' el P-neitor*…

"¿Quieres un poco de té?"

"Yo creo que me haría bien…"

"Probablemente, bebe así te sentirás mejor y no te irás a casa con propulsión a pedo"

Escupió lo que había bebido, realmente no la vio venir, bueno nunca se ve venir ninguna de estas bromas de mí, pero la verdad me acostumbré a sus chistes y cuando me hacen falta me pongo 'graciosita'

"Ver para creer, ¡aprendes rápido Rae-Rae! ¿Quién es tu Papi? ¿Ah? ¿Dime quién es tu 'Daddy'?"

Me alegra saber que se está recuperando, su reacción lo dice todo. Cerramos la tiendita y nos fuimos por caminos separados, yo debía pasar a una verdulería para comprar frutillas, se nos habían acabado y me sentía realmente con ánimo de robarle más al Chico Maravilla, que últimamente se las comía por kilo. Mientras pagaba el cajón de 20 kilos de frutillas, me preguntaba por qué es que Robin me persigue tan sospechosamente, hasta lo que se no estoy haciendo nada malo. Tomé el cajón de frutillas, me miraron extrañados en el lugar, no creen cómo una chica se puede ese cajón sin ayuda. Por algo soy una titán ¿no es así?

A dos calles de donde me encontraba planeaba ocultarme y viajar más cómodamente hacia la torre, plan que falló rotundamente cuando Robin apareció frente a mi para ofrecerme su ayuda con la caja de frutillas… me pregunto si para ayudarme a comérselas, o a llevarlas.

"¿Te ayudo Raven?"

"Gracias Robin, pero ¿andas en la moto?"

"Si"

"…"

Le mostré el cajón de frutillas.

"… Pero puedes sentarse tras de mi sosteniéndote con el cajón sobre mis piernas mientras lo afirmas para que no caigan"

"Sabes que suena complicado, y no me gusta andar en motocicleta"

"Vamos Rae-"

"No me llames Rae"

"Pero Raven, llegarás cansada y me sentiré culpable por que la mayoría de esas frutillas las comeré yo…"

"¿Ya… y? "

"¡Ven!"

Me quitó la caja y se dirigió hacia su motocicleta, lo seguí para ver si podía irse solo, pero en definitiva, estaba decidido a llevarme con el, con o sin frutillas, y como ya estaba oscuro, quería llegar pronto a la torre, accedí, además me apetecía un te relajante viendo las estrellas antes de dormir ahora ¡YA!

De algún modo nos pusimos como sugirió antes, echó a andar a no mucha velocidad, para no asustarme, y me apoyé en su espalda, lo que me relajó casi a llevarme al sueño, sentía su palpitar, un suave ruido, su calidez. Y sin darme cuenta ya estábamos fuera de la torre y debía bajarme. Estacionó la motocicleta y para salir, debía él sostener el cajón y yo soltarlo, me lo dijo después de ver que yo aun no lo soltaba. Llevó las frutillas a la cocina y lo seguí, mi té me llamaba y yo lo necesitaba.

Apaciblemente lo bebí, sentada en un sillón individual junto a la ventana, su aroma era cautivante, su sabor inigualable, te llevaba a hundirte en el asiento, y relajarte más y más con su cálida temperatura, ideal para una noche fría, mientras escuchas chillar a tus queridos compañeros por que Cyborg ganó una vez más ese estúpido videojuego y ahora Chico Bestia y Robin debían pagar. Quien sabe que clase de penitencia sería esta vez, ya que la alimentación dejó hace tiempo de ser el castigo de perder.

"Los quiero a ambos sirviéndome cada uno una pizza, hasta que las rebanadas me las acabe de comer"

Tal vez me equivoqué. Los escuché gruñir y creí que ese sería el simple castigo, demasiado bobo, demasiado fácil…

"Pero además, los quiero con delantal y… jijijiji los quiero a ambos mostrándome los calzoncillos de Bestita con animalitos estampados"

Revancha del día. Lancé todo mi té y seriedad fue quitado de mi carácter, si los últimos días ya había parecido sospechosa, esta vez era la culpable, ¿de qué? No lo se, pero que me estuviera riendo y nadie supiera por qué, era un enigma que mis compañeros de equipo querían aclarar, y luego se dedicarían a eso, estaba segura de ello.

"¡Tengo HAMBRE!"

Y con esa aclaración de Cyborg, Robin y Chico Bestia corrieron a la habitación de éste para cumplir con la penitencia completa.

"Raven, ¿Qué ocurre contigo? No es que la penitencia de Robin y Bestita no sea graciosa, pero estás actuando extraño últimamente, es decir, actúas como cómplice de algo, y ríes en situaciones que normalmente no lo harías y… Rae"

Su semblante de preocupación cambió a… ¡NO! Una mirada con picardía… la última vez que me ocurrió esto fue cuando Speedy descubrió mi pasión por Robin, no puede ser, ¿Cyborg también? ¿Tan obvia soy?

"¿Rae estás enamorada?"

"¡¿Qué?"

Vamos Raven recupera la calma, no seas tan evidente, quizás es un juego, como los que suelen hacerse los amigos, ¿cierto?

"¿De qué hablas Cyborg?"

"Oh vamos Rae, no te hagas la que no sabe de que le hablo, ¿quién es el muchacho?"

"¿Muchacho? Amiga Raven, ¿de qué están hablando?"

Lo que me faltaba, un interrogatorio con Cyborg y Starfire, esto cada día se pone peor.

"eeerr…"

"Star, Raven está enamorada y no nos quiere decir de quien"

"¡OOOOOH! ¿Es verdad amiga Raven?"

Y ahí van esos ojitos de entusiasmo que no se a que van realmente.

"… No"

Respondí monótonamente y caminé hacia mi habitación, si seguía ahí quizás que terminen pensando y lleguen a hacer, tal vez hasta salgan con Robin para perseguirme. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, al fin abriendo mi puerta, Starfire apareció y se instaló frente a mí, había olvidado la conversación pendiente. Pasamos y cerré la puerta.

"Amiga Raven, yo se que hay cosas que tu no quieres que se sepan de ti, y respeto tu privacidad, pero, como sabes… hoy…"

Cierto, yo sabía algo de ella que probablemente Star no quería compartir, es comprensible, probablemente me diga que lo olvide de verdad o guarde el secreto, de todos modos no planeaba comentarlo, su intimidad realmente no es de mi interés.

"Hoy supiste algo muy secreto de mí, que no quería compartir… contigo… ¡No me malentiendas amiga Raven!... es solo que…"

"Entiendo Star, yo no trabajo ahí, estaba reemplazando a un amigo que se enfermó y me pidió que mientras tanto trabajara por él en la tienda, no te preocupes, lo que pasa ahí yo no lo cuento a nadie"

Espero con esto quede más tranquila, no es como que me guste ventilar la vida personal de los demás, aunque hubiese sido un buen argumento para hacer callar a Speedy.

"¡Gracias amiga Raven!"

"No hay de que Star"

"Pero ahora que ya sabes mi secreto…"

Su cara por primera vez me hizo creer que estuvo pensando, una nueva expresión, qué me irá a decir, si su secreto ya quedó claro que está bien guardado, se puso seria y por un instante me sentí preocupada, pero ¿qué podría decirme Starfire que me pudiera atormentar? Nada…

"Permíteme saber el tuyo, ¿quién es el chico del que estás tan enamorada? Amiga Raven"

"…"

"Cuéntame amiga Raven"

"Star…"

"No te preocupes amiga Raven que yo también guardaré el secreto para ti, ¡esto es como una noche de chicas donde los comentarios quedan entre mujeres!"

Saltó contenta dio un giro y se puso frente a mi con esa mirada de emoción femenina que la caracteriza.

"¡Hagamos una pijamada!"

La miré en su entusiasmo a ver si olvidaba el tema anterior, no creí que fuera algo de tanta importancia para que lo recordara el resto de la noche así que unas conversaciones poco profundas, esmalte de uñas y peinados raros podían hacer la tónica y evitar los comentarios, en especial de chicos.

"Bueno Star, solo hay que sacar algunas cosas del armario de allá y listo"

Y mientras Star sacaba indiscriminadamente cosas de ese armario, dudo si quiera que viera lo que sacaba, voló algo que reconocí como un artefacto que ni ELLA ni NADIE debía ver, ¡El P-neitor!

"¡MIERDA!"

"Amiga Raven ¿Por qué esa expresión? ¿Pasó algo?"

"No, nada Star, sigue viendo qué nos pueda servir, creo que los cosméticos están hasta al fondo en una caja azul…"

Me paré y acerqué al montículo de cosas que lanzó aparentemente 'inútiles' para 'nuestros' fines, a ver si lograba re-esconder el 'juguetito' de Speedy, antes que Star se diera cuenta de lo que tenía en mis manos o lo reconociera por cualquier motivo, de la tienda.

"¡Aquí está!"

Rayos, justo cuando lo iba a tomar del montón de cosas, tenía que sacar la caja, olvidé su descomunal fuerza, si no, le hubiera costado más sacarla.

"Star, ¿no necesitarás tu pijama?"

"Si, amiga Raven, por eso en la última ocasión que hicimos esto, dejé éste en tu habitación"

Y ¡DEL MONTÓN DE COSAS QUE LANZÓ! Sacó su pijama, ay Azarath ¿qué haré? Es como si el destino y el aparatito se burlaran de mí.

"¿Y te irás a cambiar al baño Star?"

"Amiga Raven, ¿Pasa algo malo? Siempre nos hemos cambiado de ropa juntas en la habitación ¿Hay algún problema ahora?"

"Ejeje si tienes razón… No pasa nada Star"

"Realmente actúas algo extraño amiga Raven, ¿te pasa algo?"

Se me acercó y peligrosamente en su rango de visión podía tener claridad absoluta del 'juguete'.

"No Star ¿Cómo se te ocurre? No pasa nada, es que he estado pensando en…"

"¿En quién amiga Raven?"

Y con su mejor cara de entusiasmo me miraba a los ojos, muy cerca para mi gusto.

"En… la novela que había estado leyendo hasta hace unas horas"

"Oh…"

Una mosca verde salió de la habitación.

¿Por qué tan desilusionada? Habrá esperado que lo contara algo jugoso, algo como mi viaje con Robin. Me sonrojé ante el recuerdo de su cálida espalda. Se fue a donde estaba antes y dispuso de cambiarse de ropa, hice lo mismo.

… + * + … _ … + * + …

Llevábamos 2 horas entre pintarnos las uñas y el insistente cuestionario de Starfire sobre quién es el chico que 'tanto me gusta'. Aún me preocupaba el P-neitor en el montículo, que cada vez se hacía más pequeño, mientras Star guardaba cosas que no usábamos, de vez en cuando. Empezaba a cuestionarme, qué excusa le daría a Star por el pequeño aparatito, estoy segura que sea como sea lo reconocerá, y si no lo hiciera, podía quedar en una mayor vergüenza…

_Especulaciones de Raven_

_**Escena 1**_

_Star estará con su novio, digamos, Speedy, y cuando éste se ponga a enseñarle los placeres de la vida a pequeña Starfire, obviamente comenzará con 'Anatomía 1'_

"_Star, ¡éste es nuestro amigo!"_

_Y mostraría su hombría en gloria y majestad ante nuestra pequeña titan, y ella dirá_

"_Oh querido novio Roy, pero ¿cómo te lo pones?"_

"_¿Ah?"_

"_Raven también tiene uno…"_

"_¡¿Qué?"_

"_Si, pero ese no va pegado a su pelvis…"_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_**Escena 2**_

"_Amiga Raven, ¿por qué tienes uno de éstos en tu habitación? ¿Lo fabricas tu?"_

"…"

_**Escena 3**_

"… _Amiga Raven… ammm… ¿?"_

"_¡…!"_

"_¿Esto no debería estar aquí no es así?"_

"… _No Star"_

_Y el mentado regalito volando torre abajo y golpeando a Chico Bestia mientras alimenta a sus patos-guardianes._

"_¡Viejo! ¡Cyborg se está desarmando!"_

_**Escena 4**_

"_Amiga Raven-"_

"Amiga Raven… ¿En qué piensas? Te quedaste como pegada"

"…"

"Amiga Raven ¿?"

"… Lo siento Star, pensaba nada más en qué haré mañana"

"¿Pasa algo interesante mañana? ¿Verás a tu novio? Amiga Raven cuéntame de él, ¿es terrícola?"

"Mañana debo preparar un almuerzo especial para mi amigo, que ayer se enfermó del estómago e ir a dejárselo, No, no veré a mi novio y mi amigo tampoco es mi novio, y por lo tanto no es terrícola ni extraterrestre Star, por que no existe"

"Oh… pero amiga Raven ¿De quién entonces hablaba Cyborg ésta tarde?"

"De lo mismo que tu, especulaciones"

"¿Y no sientes algo especial por alguien?"

"…"

"Algún chico que te llame la atención ¿amiga?"

"No, no hay tal cosa…"

"Entonces amiga Raven… ¿En quién piensas cuando usas esto?"

Y frente a mi estaba una Starfire con la misma cara de Speedy – quizás es contagioso – Meneándome el P-neitor ante mis ojos y mi rostro que competía con el color de las frutillas.

… + * + … _ … + * + …

**En relación a los asteriscos…**

**Glorgnak* = No se hablar Tamaraneano, pero se entiende como uno de los platillos especiales de Starfire, uno de esos que ustedes NO quieren probar para NO acabar como Speedy xD**

**P-neitor* = Nombre con el cual Speedy se refiere al regalo que le hizo antes a Raven**

**Sinceramente, no quería publicar aún éste fic hasta que tuviera TODOS los capítulos listos, no quiero ser como muchas de las Autoras que he preferido, que con el tiempo, dejan colgando los fics, y publicar ante cada ocurrencia me daba temor, dejarles como a mi no me gusta quedar… Colgados con la historia y en un eterno suspenso.**

**Para la seguridad de esto, tengo escrito TODO lo que planeo del fic, desde el inicio hasta el final, solo me queda redactarlo bien con sus respectivos diálogos, y si alguien sugiere alguna modificación en su review, que me parezca interesante de explotar, bienvenida sea la idea, y además de apreciarla y utilizarla, le daré el crédito correspondiente =)**

**No soy la mejor escritora de la vida, pero espero a mis lectores agradar con esta historia que voy a publicar~**

**Saludines**

**Hazel K. Minleil**


	2. Los problemas están en tu mente

**Lamento la demora, ha decir verdad hasta llegué a pasar por un instante de des-inspiración (:O) pero! Mi cuadernito con la idea me ayudó xD. Bueno eso explicaría por que este no es tan divertido como el capítulo anterior, lamento eso, pero requiero darle cierta seriedad en algunas situaciones si no, debería hacer puros honesto que simplemente me salen bien y no requieren tanta contextualización y bla bla bla… BLA**

**Pero, prometí actualización a mitad de mes y aquí ha de estar pues.**

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Los problemas están en tu mente**_

Ahora tanto Speedy como Starfire, tienen los argumentos perfectos para atormentar mi vida, cuando Star le cuente a Speedy, él reirá y se dedicará especialmente a publicitarme sus productos, hasta que se aburra de hacerme su no-cliente favorita. No quiero salir de mi cuarto, luego de que Starfire me descubrió esa noche, no tuve cara para nada más, no pude enojarme por que la vergüenza me invadió por completo y mi boca no articulaba palabra alguna. Por suerte, si Starfire aprendió algo bueno con Speedy, fue a controlar la situación dejando la broma de lado, discreción, no preguntó más a cerca del tema, terminó de guardar las cosas y nos fuimos a dormir cada una a nuestras habitaciones. No había nada más de que hablar por esa noche.

El problema fue que a la mañana siguiente ya no la podía ver a la cara, y su acto de chica inocente yo ya no me lo tragaba, era imposible, desde ese día, Starfire para mi había dejado de ser tan inocente, ya con su compra en la tienda de Speedy, en la noche definitivamente dejó de ser inocente bajo cualquier punto de vista. Ella sabía más de lo nunca debió saber.

"Raven, la alarma, hay un atentado en el Banco de Jump, tenemos que irnos"

Avisó Robin corriendo por el pasillo, debía salir de mi claustro, así que me preparé y volé en solitario hacia el lugar indicado.

… + * + … _ … + * + …

_Estúpidos ladrones, primerizos y bobos, capturarlos debió ser cosa de la policía, no de nosotros_… Luego de ver como los apresaban y todo quedaba en la normalidad que debía, me retiré del mismo modo en el que llegué, solitaria y directamente a la torre, prepararía apurada la sopa para Speedy.

Ya en la torre, asumí que no llegarían, pues debían estar con su maratón de pizza como siempre. Preparé la sopa y mientras la vertía en los contenedores, llegaron. _¡Llegaron! No debían llegar, no estoy para ver a nadie ahora._ Me apresuré y guardé el alimento en la mochila y me dispuse a salir, cuando me topé de frente con Starfire.

"Amiga Raven, ¿por qué tan apurada?"

"Amm… debo salir, Star…"

"…"

"… No Star, no tengo novio ni pretendiente…"

"Oh no amiga Raven, no me malentiendas, solo te iba a acompañar a dejarle el almuerzo a mi querido novio Speedy"

"¡¿…?"

"Anoche conversando con él, me dijo que tu le llevabas el almuerzo a su trabajo de humano normal"

"Oh…"

"Vamos amiga, quiero conocer cuál es el trabajo de mi querido novio"

Muy emocionada me jaló del brazo a vista y paciencia de los demás, y yo sin saber como decirle que no podía acompañarme, me sorprende que Speedy le dijera que le llevo el almuerzo, pero más aún que diciéndole eso, no espere que yo la lleve, y si es así, _¿por qué rayos no le dijo cuál es su maldito trabajo?_

"Viejo yo no sabía que Raven le preparaba y llevaba especialmente el almuerzo a Speedy, yo también quiero que una chica linda haga eso por mí"

"¿Qué dices Chico Bestia?"

"¿A caso no te gustaría que una chica se dedicara a hacerte el almuerzo especialmente a ti Robin? Es decir, vamos viejo, una chica no te prepara la comida todos los días por que si"

"…"

"Ahora que lo dices Bestita, ni si quiera a nosotros nos preparan la comida de vez en cuando"

"Pero Cyborg, Star nos prepara almuerzo…"

"Oh vamos Robin, dime ahora que tu te alimentarías de su Glorgnog de la suerte todos los días"

"… No"

"Viejo, Raven debería preocuparse más por nosotros, también es nuestra amiga"

"…"

"En fin, yo iré a cargar mis baterías, no funciono solo de pizza, nos vemos"

Cyborg se fue a cargar sus baterías, mientras Chico Bestia intentaba convencer a Robin de que Raven debería hacerles el alimento de todos los días. Planificó hasta el menú del mes, mientras Robin pensaba…

_Qué cosa tan especial tiene Speedy que no tenga yo ¿ah? También me gustaría almorzar lo que prepara Raven de vez en cuando_. E ignorando el berrinche de Chico Bestia, se fue tranquilamente a su habitación.

"¡Viejo, por que nadie me escucha!"

… + * + … _ … + * + …

"Amiga Raven, lamento lo que ocurrió esa noche, se que has estado enfadada desde entonces, ya ni me hablas, pero, quiero que sepas que no volveré a molestarte con ello"

"Está bien Star, mientras no lo divulgues como un chiste estará bien, no quiero que se hagan una idea errónea de mi…"

"Errónea… ¿a qué te refieres?"

"Star… tu ¿sabes a donde vamos?"

"Al trabajo de Roy"

"¿Y sabes en qué trabaja?"

"…"

"Eso pensé"

"Me ha dicho que será una sorpresa…"

"¿Ah si?"

"… Ahá"

"Entonces, veamos quién será el sorprendido"

Luego de caminar unas calles, y llegar a los locales que rodean al Sex Shop de Speedy, Starfire al fin reconoció el lugar.

"Amiga Raven, estamos cerca del local de tu amigo, ¿vamos a pasar a verlo?, debemos dejarle su almuerzo antes a mi querido novio, tendrá hambre"

"No te preocupes Star, Speedy no la tendrá, se le quitará hasta el hambre con esto…"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Y entramos en la Sex Shop mientras Roy atendía a una pareja de viejitos que buscaban crema lubricante y el viejo fantaseaba con el látigo de cuero con el que una vez amenacé a Speedy. Finalmente se lo llevaron, que interesante, uno creería que una pareja de viejitos ya no harían nada de ese estilo, no me termino de sorprender en este planeta. Mientras Starfire miraba a su alrededor los productos, como aquella ocasión, y mientras Speedy contaba el dinero de la caja me acerqué a saludar.

"Roy"

"Pequeña Rae Rae ya era hora- ¿Star?"

"¿Amigo Speedy?... es decir Querido novio Roy"

"Aquí está el almuerzo…"

Lo dejé sobre el mostrador, y continué con el trabajo de Roy, mientras entre tortolitos se miraban sin poder creerlo.

"Ahm… Star… ¿Sorpresa? jiji"

Definitivamente me matará luego por esto.

"¡Querido Speedy!"

"Mi Starcita"

Se dieron un abrazo, que impredecible. Creí que alguno se enfadaría con el otro y también conmigo.

"Mi novio Roy, entonces ¿Fuiste tu entonces, el que le regaló uno de éstos a mi amiga Raven?"

Tomó el miembro-vibrador del muestrario y se lo enseñó con naturalidad a Speedy. Sentí que mi cabeza explotaría del sonroje y la vergüenza, los tengo que asesinar pronto o me suicidaré. La parejita del año – 1; Raven – 0 y perdiendo.

… + * + … _ … + * + …

"Starcita linda preciosa mia de mi, no te has enfadado por haberte ocultado mi empleo normal, ¿o si?"

"Por supuesto que no, mi querido novio precioso"

Lo abrazó y empezaron a hacer su 'ritual de la pareja feliz', o más bien diría yo, demostrar cariño en público.

"…"

Olvidaron que estoy en la tienda, que la tienda está abierta, que los clientes pueden verlos y… por Azarath, es una Sex Shop pero no significa que pueda oficiar de ¡habitación!

"… Ahem… Si quieren me encargo de atender al público, solo, enciérrense en la bodega 4…"

"Oh vamos Rae, no estamos siendo tan explícitos, solo cariñosos…"

"Amiga Rae, lo siento, es que…"

Y Starfire se sonrojó violentamente, no se si es evidente o ¿qué? Pero me dejó clarísimo que los pensamientos de Star estaban tan revolucionados como sus hormonas, quizás la Bodega 4 no los aísle lo suficiente…

"Espantaron un cliente…"

"No bromees Rae, los clientes no se espantan por un abrazo entre novios"

"Roy, los cliéntes si se espantan cuando ese abrazo tiene TU mano derecha en SU trasero, y TU otra mano por debajo de su blusa, y las manos de STARFIRE en ¡los bolsillos de tu pantalón!"

"…"

Raven – 1, la parejita del año – 1; Creo que por lo menos dejarán su manoseo un rato, o en la tienda, y lo guardarán para ello, estaría bueno, tampoco es como que a mi me guste ver éstas cosas, siempre he creído que ese desenfreno para demostrar afecto, de los jóvenes de hoy en día era por la falta de control de sus hormonas, y quién sabe ¿cómo tendrán sus hormonas los Tamaraneanos?... Raven vuelta a la tierra, se quedaron mirándome raro y eso no es un buen indicio.

"¿Y ahora qué?"

"Amiga Raven ¿no será que estás celosa?"

"¡¿Qué?"

"¡OH! ¿Es eso cierto Rae? Yo no sabía que me traías el almuerzo para verme más seguido"

"¡¿Qué rayos? Speedy eso no es cierto"

"Jajajaja solo jugaba pequeña Rae…"

"… No me digas pequeña…"

"Rae, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que para que Robin se fije en ti, solo debes dejarlo ver más de lo que normalmente ve…?"

"…"

"Querido Roy… ¿tu crees que uno de éstos le sirva a Raven para que Robin vea más de lo que normalmente ve?"

Starfire le enseñaba dos trajes de la vitrina, como si la solución estuviera en ser una conejita rosada o un sargento en paños menores. Si no fuera titán ya los habría asesinado, ¿desde cuándo el universo se confabula en mi contra?

"¡Jajajajajaja! No Star, no me refería a esos… aunque no le quedarían mal ¿eh?... Incluso puede ser más efectivo Jajajajajaja"

"¡Ya Basta!"

"…"

"Amiga Raven, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hemos hecho enfadar?"

"¿Aló?, buenas tardes…"

Un cliente… justo a tiempo, la parejita feliz se ha salvado por un cliente, cuando el demonio dentro de mi estaba al borde de la locura.

"Rae atiente por mi, me iré a almorzar, ¡GRACIAS!"

Y Speedy desapareció apurado a la bodega 4 junto con Starfire y me dejó encargada de la caja registradora. Genial, para la próxima vez empezaré a cobrarle… Aunque pensándolo mejor… quizás con qué me pague…

"Buenas tardes, ¿Qué desea?"

"… Bueno verás, estoy buscando artículos para la despedida de soltero de mi primo, y solo me falta un detalle especial… jejeje"

"… ¿Ah si? ¿Y qué artículo sería ese?"

"Ahmm… Ese calzoncillo de diablito súper-narigón"

Interesante elección, seguramente es su primera novia, lo mismo ella, y quiere darle más diversión a su próxima ocasión… ¿Desde cuándo pienso como Speedy? Ésta junta me hace mal… muy mal… ¿Luego empezaré a qué? ¿Testear cuál disfraz me queda mejor? ¿Ayudaré a Speedy a hacer los pedidos de acuerdo a la clientela? Azarath, ¿qué he hecho de mi vida?... Bah abandona los pensamientos ahora y véndele la prenda al pobre muchacho, Raven, te estás distrayendo demasiado.

"Aquí tienes, gracias por tu compra…"

"Ahmm… ahí está el dinero, ¡quédese con el cambio!"

"Gracias, ¡Disfrútalo!"

Estaba muy apurado y avergonzado para ser solo el regalo de su primo. Que gente más evidente.

Se cayó algo adentro… Alguien se golpeó contra una puerta… 2 veces… 3 veces… Oh Rayos, debí imaginarlo… No, no debí pero aún así, sospecharlo no hubiese estado mal… ¿Ahora qué? Espero que mis audífonos aún estén en el bolso y el volumen de mi reproductor sea lo suficientemente potente para dejarme sin audición por las siguientes horas. Lo saqué, me puse los audífonos y escuché música hasta la hora de cierre, cuando al fin Speedy 'terminó su almuerzo'.

… + * + … _ … + * + …

"¿Qué tal nos fue Rae?"

"… ¿En qué?"

"En la tienda pues… ¿A qué más?"

"…"

Ahí va de nuevo con su cara picarona, ésta vez me la merezco, realmente su influencia se ha hecho ver en mi mente, oh Azarath… Necesito meditar…

"Hmmm pero que picardía Raven, no sabía ese fetiche tuyo… bueno verás-"

"¡NO! No quiero saber"

"¿Saber qué cosa amiga Raven?"

Starfire venía saliendo del baño, supongo que se fue a limpiar… Restos de… ¡ARGH! Que asco Raven Roth ¿Qué porquería estás pensando? ¡UGH! Y las insinuaciones de Speedy no están ayudando en lo absoluto. Debo largarme de aquí…

"Hubo poco movimiento en la caja, luego te comento más… Me debo ir… Nos vemos"

"¿Ah?... bueno adiós… Raven"

Y me fui rápidamente antes que pudiera decirme cualquier cosa que me detuviera, no podía estar ahí más tiempo, ¿qué insinuaría después?, Necesitaba meditar ahora más que nunca, mi mente no estaba estable y en cualquier momento el demonio dentro de mi podía desatarse en algo que no me – ¡mentira! Si te agradaría - …

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

… + * + … _ … + * + …

Robin miraba pensativo al centro de la mesa de la cocina, sin disfrutar si quiera las frutillas que tragaba compulsivamente, una chica lo tenía intrigado y no entendía bien por qué, ella actuaba de modo sospechoso y a pesar de mantener una relación de mucha confianza desde hace mucho tiempo, le parecía que ella ocultaba algo que la tenía bastante alerta y susceptible. _Raven no suele ser tan… evidente, es lógico que algo está ocultando._ No la podía sacar de sus pensamientos y las frutillas desaparecían por montones a cada minuto que intentaba imaginar qué la tendría tan aproblemada.

_Idea 1__: Raven podría estar siendo extorsionada por Slade…_

Sacudió la cabeza y se reprimió, no podía estar tan obseso con la idea de que Slade interviniera en el equipo, sus planes y la paz mundial.

_Idea 2__: Speedy la está extorsionando…_

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza pero con más violencia. No puedo pensar así, Raven no se dejaría extorsionar y mucho menos por alguien del equipo, además Speedy es novio de Star, y Starfire ya habría dicho o hecho algo al respecto.

"Robin tienes que dejar de pensar tantas tonterías…"

_Escena 1_

"_Oh Raven mi amor, ¿estás segura que no quieres que se enteren de nuestro amor?"_

"_No querido, acabaría mi reputación en el equipo si supieran que no soy tan ruda…"_

"_Me encanta que guardes tu cariño solo para mi…"_

"_A mi me encantas tu…"_

_Y el desconocido novio de Raven la acercaba con los dedos en su mentón para darle un apasionado beso…_

"¡NOOOOOOOOOO! ¡Ya basta!"

Se levantó, agarró un puñado de frutillas y las metió a la licuadora, apretando el botón para máxima velocidad, demostrándole a las frutillas su superioridad. Por si fuera poco, sentía como su mente se burlaba de él _'celos Chico Maravilla tienes celos'_. La rabia había alcanzado niveles impensables en Robin, las pobres frutillas habían sufrido su arrebato y ahora eran tragadas sin piedad por una garganta sedienta, Chico Bestia.

"¡Ah! Eso estuvo buenísimo viejo, ¿desde cuándo tenemos tantas frutillas?"

Lo miró aún con enojo.

"Robin, no tienes que enojarte, haré más jugo…"

Chico Bestia tomó más frutillas las lavó y sacó las hojas, algo que Robin simplemente pasó por alto. Las metió a la licuadora e hizo el jugo, poniéndolo frente a Robin con precaución. Robin miraba como si fuera a despedazar cada elemento que se le fuera puesto en frente.

"Hmm…"

"…"

"Hmmm…"

"…"

El ambiente estuvo tenso hasta que Cyborg llegó, ignorando la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente y empezó.

"Robin, se nos está acabando la ración de carne, alguien tiene que ir de compras"

"HMMMM…"

Escondiéndose detrás de Cyborg, Chico Bestia aprovechó de decirle lo que venía a comentarle, que venía al caso con la petición de Cyborg… al parecer.

"Robin, hay un nuevo juego que queremos comprar con Cy, trata de extraterrestres y bombardeos nucleares y BUM galaxias locas y… ¿Robin?"

"Hey, Tierra llamando a Robin"

"… Cy, parece que-"

"¡Quieren callarse, trato de pensar!"

Robin sale enfadado hacia su habitación, dejando a Chico Bestia y a Cyborg con sus reclamos sin respuesta y cara de desconcierto.

"Cy, es mi idea o todos están actuando muy raro"

"Lo mismo creo Bestita… Vamos, tenemos que…"

Se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron con emoción.

"IR A COMPRAR EL NUEVO VIDEOJUEGO-ESPACIAL-SUPER-FANTÁSTICO"

… + * + … _ … + * + …

Días después…

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

Raven meditaba en la sala. Chico Bestia pasó, buscando a Cyborg.

"¿Cy? ¿Dónde estás? Viejo, estoy aburrido…"

Dio un par de vueltas más y empezó a buscar a Starfire.

"¿Star? Star, estoy dispuesto a que me peines y pongas maquillaje si quieres, pero aparece, estoy muy… MUY aburrido… ¿Starfire?"

Atravesó nuevamente la sala.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

"¿Robin?... Viejo ¿no hay nadie en la torre que quiera jugar o divertirse conmigo?..."

Llegó nuevamente a la sala, y se sentó en el sillón a pensar en qué hacer solo, prendió el televisor.

"Nada, viejo, no se pueden tener 560 canales y que en ninguno de ellos esté dando nada interesante…"

Canal 'Gurmé'

"_Y hoy prepararemos, pato a la naranja, así que lo primero que deben de tener es un pato…"_

"WAAAH ¡Que asco! No me gusta el Gore* en las películas de terror"

Apagó la televisión. Nada…

"Viejo que aburrido"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

Llegó Starfire, y extrañamente no saltó alegre, ni con una nueva receta de Glorgnak. Lo que hizo extrañó a Chico Bestia por que a penas lo saludó con un 'Hola Chico Bestia' y tomó a Raven, que casualmente dejó de meditar cuando ella llegó, y salieron, no dijeron nada y salieron…

Chico Bestia las miró extrañado durante toda la escena.

"Viejo, esto es muy raro… Desde cuándo Raven y Starfire tan… unidas…"

Decidió seguirlas, no había nada mejor que hacer y la actitud tan de cómplice, de ambas lo tenía intrigado.

… + * + … _ … + * + …

Starfire y Raven se movían rápido, creía haberlas perdido, hasta que en una de las tiendas cerca del centro comercial, las vio entrar. Era una de lencería.

"Rayos, ¿Cómo se supone que entre sin que se den cuenta?"

…

"¡Que torpe!"

Se transformó en una mariquita verde, y posándose sobre el sombrero de una señora, se introdujo a la tienda que en verdad parecía almacén de conjuntos y ropas varias de muchos colores tipos, con encajes y barbas…

"No me di cuenta desde cuándo se tanto de lencería…"

_Viejo de__bo dejar de ver los comerciales de ropa interior e ir al grano, es de machos ver 'XXX' y yo soy súper-macho..._

Al fondo, vio como Starfire empujaba a Raven dentro de uno de los probadores… _¡Entraron juntas! _Voló hacia un lugar más cercano para alcanzar a escuchar.

"Quizás entraron para contarse un secreto… Si eso debe ser jejejeje"

La cortina del probador se movía, y escuchó atentamente.

"Star, no puedo hacerlo contigo aquí…"

"Hay espacio suficiente amiga Raven, además estoy segura que te va a gustar"

"…"

"Sácate la ropa amiga Raven"

_¡NO! Starfire quiere ver desnuda a Raven… Debe ser una coincidencia… ¡No puede ser!_ Se quedó escuchando más para asegurarse que sus pensamientos iban en lo correcto.

"Star no mires, me da vergüenza..."

"Amiga Raven no tienes que sentir vergüenza, eres linda y eso es lo que importa… ¿Ves?"

"¡STARFIRE! ¡Te dije que no me vieras!"

"Pero Raven, si lo hacemos siempre en tu habitación… durante las pijamadas, ¿por qué ahora te molesta?"

"… no es lo mismo…"

"¿a no?"

"… no"

_SIEMPRE, en su HABITACIÓN, ¡durante las pijamadas!_ Recordó la ocasión que las espió hasta que se cambiaron de ropa. ¡_¿Qué cosas habrán hecho? Viejo me perdí de acontecimientos muy importantes…_

_Especulaciones de Chico Bestia_

_**Escena 1**_

"_Amiga Raven, ¿Cómo me veo mejor? ¿Con éste conjunto rosado de ropa interior, o con el violeta?"_

"_Hmmm…"_

_Se dibuja una sonrisa maquiavélica en la cara de Raven y se le lanza encima a Starfire, dejándola acostada en la cama, con Raven encima y en una fracción de segundo, las manos de Raven se habían desecho del sostén que Starfire llevaba puesto, revelándola ante ella._

"_Así me gusta más"_

_Raven le sacó un gemido a Starfire poniéndole las manos encima._

_**Escena 2**_

_Lo que precisamente debe estar ocurriendo en el probador._

"_Star, no puedo hacerlo contigo aquí…"_

"_Hay espacio suficiente amiga Raven, además estoy segura que te va a gustar"_

"…"

"_Sácate la ropa amiga Raven"_

_Star la __mira con ternura, mientras se desnuda _

"_Star no mires, me da vergüenza..."_

"_Amiga Raven no tienes que sentir vergüenza, eres linda y eso es lo que importa… ¿Ves?"_

"_¡STARFIRE! ¡Te dije que no me vieras!"_

"_Pero Raven, si lo hacemos siempre en tu habitación… durante las pijamadas, ¿por qué ahora te molesta?" _

_Y empieza a poner las manos encima de su compañera…_

"… _no es lo mismo…"_

"_¿a no?"_

"… _no"_

_Raven le hace tiernos pucheritos y Star la acaricia con cariño antes de acercársele a…_

Chico Bestia empezó a sentir los efectos de la fantasía sexual masculina cumpliéndose, no le agradaba del todo que sus dos compañeras fueran lesbianas, pero el hecho de imaginárselas juntas…

"Dos chicas guapas, juntas… tocándose… viejo llegaré al cielo…"

Perdió la concentración y empezó a mutar de mariquita a bichos sucesivamente más grandes. Necesitaba irse.

Pero esto, debía comentárselo a Cyborg.

Salió volando de la tienda, aún con las imágenes de sus especulaciones dando vueltas en la mente. Chocó contra 3 postes del alumbrado público, 2 letreros de parada, y 17 semáforos antes de llegar a la torre aún sonrosado por sus pervertidos pensamientos de las dos chicas haciendo cosas indebidas en el probador de una tienda de ropa interior, y directamente voló a encerrarse en su habitación.

… + * + … _ … + * + …

"Amiga Raven, ese conjunto violeta lo vi la semana pasada y creí que simplemente te quedaría espectacular, ¿lo ves?"

"…"

"¿Y? Amiga Raven ¿qué opinas?"

"… hmm… Me gusta…"

"¡BIEN!"

Starfire abrió la cortina y salió saltando.

"¡Star NO!"

Y Raven quedó exhibida ante todos.

… + * + … _ … + * + …

**Gore * = **_género_** característicos por su manera cruel de mostrar las cosas y el derramamiento de sangre.**

**Pequeña explicación de por qué usé esa palabra.**

**Muchas gracias por leer =D me alegró mucho recibir sus reviews y saber que lo 'Disfrutaron' mucho jijijijiji**

**Hanna Roth, Barlog, Bjlauri, -Dreyganku- y Artemisa-Cazadora les agradezco mucho sus reviews, leerlos es tan motivante *-* Y al parecer la 'escena 3' causó furor jijijiji Continué la historia, y así seguiré aunque tarde, el curso de verano me consume poco a poco pero algo intento hacer para sobrevivir y terminar de escribirles este capítulo. Se que, como dije en un principio, éste capítulo es un tanto aburrido y quizás las especulaciones de Chico Bestia no serán del gusto de todos, pero requería que estuvieran.**

**La siguiente actualización la comprometo para los últimos días de Enero o primeros días de Febrero, culpen lo cabronísimo que es estudiar Fisiopatología… mucho de mi…**

**Que tengan un buen día =)**

**Saludines**

**Hazel K. Minleil**


	3. El nuevo traje de Raven

**Lamento mucho la demora, pero he aquí el siguiente capítulo, quizás estoy perdiendo el glamour y con ello el humor... pero lo recuperaré… por el bien del fic y de la salud mental de… Nadie en especial… Estoy corrompiendo mentes con esto, pero mientras ustedes lo disfruten y yo también… Sigamos fielmente el consejo de nuestro querido amigo-vendedor Speedy y…**

_**¡Disfruten!**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**El nuevo traje de Raven**_

Cuando al fin pudo calmarse, Chico Bestia se dispuso a buscar a Cyborg, lo que descubrió a cerca de las chicas del equipo lo dejó perturbado, y necesitaba aclararlo o por lo menos, que Cyborg se lo negara explicándole el por qué las chicas NO son lesbianas… ¿O si?

"¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa? ¿Cyborg? ¿Robin?... "

…

"¿Viejo... por qué cuando los busco nunca están?..."

Alcanzó a recostarse en el sillón frente al televisor, y llegó Robin.

"Chico Bestia ¿No deberías estar entrenando?"

"Hoooooola Robin, ¿Cómo estás?"

Secándose el sudor de la cara con una toalla, miró a Chico Bestia del modo que siempre hace cuando ve a los demás holgazanear.

"Está bien está bien, iré de inmediato, pero ¿Robin?"

"Hablamos después, debo continuar con mi entrenamiento"

Y antes que pudiera reclamar la atención nuevamente del líder, Robin se retiró. Viendo el espacio, decidió volver a sentarse a esperar a Cyborg ahora, a ver si él tendría menos problemas para escuchar lo que le tenía que decir… ¡Por dios es importante!

"Cielos… ¿Cy dónde estás?"

Suspiró mirando al techo, justo en el momento en que Cyborg entraba y le alcanzó a escuchar.

"Aquí Bestita, ¿Para qué me buscas?… Hmmm ¿A algo especial va ese suspiro? Jijijiji"

Miró a Chico Bestia meneándole las cejas de arriba abajo insinuando picardía.

"¡Que asco!"

"AJAJAJAJAJAJA Bestita ¿Cómo puedes creer? Jajajajaa ¿Cómo caes en… Ajajajaja"

"… No es gracioso"

"¿Cómo que no? Acabas de creer que yo insinuaba que cambiaría mi amor por las chicas lindas como Abeja, por un… tu? Ajajaja si definitivamente _NO_ es gracioso jajajaja"

"¡Está bien ya basta!"

De la cabeza de Chico Bestia empezaba a salir humito, señal suficiente para que Cyborg detuviera su broma, fundirle el cerebro a Bestita era gracioso, pero parecía querer decir algo importante, entonces no era buen momento.

"¿Qué sucede Chico Bestia?"

"Necesito decirte algo muy serio que está pasando en el equipo…"

"Te escucho"

"Es sobre las chicas…"

"¡¿Le pasó algo a Raven?¡¿O a Starfire?"

"No, tranquilo viejo… nada grave… es decir…"

"¿Qué?, vamos ¡no te quedes callado y dime!"

"Tranquilízate Cy, así no te puedo contar nada…"

"Me callo"

"El otro día, seguí a Raven y a Starfire, me pareció extraño que Raven esperara tan ansiosamente a Star, y era para salir al ¡CENTRO COMERCIAL!"

"¿Al Centro Comercial?... Pero si a Raven…"

"Lo se viejo, a Raven no le gusta salir de compras…"

"Raro…"

"Y eso no es todo viejo…"

"¿A no?"

"No, las seguí…"

"¿Las seguiste? No debiste hacer eso… Sabes que no debes invadir su privacidad, son ¡CHICAS! Necesitan su tiempo…"

"Viejo no me vengas con un sermón ahora, no importa ya, lo que importa es lo que descubrí, bueno… entraron a una tienda y las escuché hablar cosas muy raras…"

"¿A una tienda de qué?... ¿Qué clase de cosas raras?"

"A la de lencería, y Starfire arrinconó a Raven ¡dentro de un probador!"

"¡¿La arrinconó?... Viejo suena extraño, pero son chicas, quizás quiso contarle un secreto"

"Bueno, te dije que ESCUCHÉ cosas raras ¿No es así?"

"¡OH!... ¿Entonces?"

_**Flashback**_

_La cortina del probador se movía, y escuchó atentamente._

"_Star, no puedo hacerlo contigo aquí…"_

"_Hay espacio suficiente amiga Raven, además estoy segura que te va a gustar"_

"…"

"_Sácate la ropa amiga Raven"_

"_Star no mires, me da vergüenza..."_

"_Amiga Raven no tienes que sentir vergüenza, eres linda y eso es lo que importa… ¿Ves?"_

"_¡STARFIRE! ¡Te dije que no me vieras!"_

"_Pero Raven, si lo hacemos siempre en tu habitación… durante las pijamadas, ¿por qué ahora te molesta?"_

"… _no es lo mismo…"_

"_¿a no?"_

"… _no"_

_**Fin Flashback**_

"…"

"Ya veo a que te refieres Bestita…"

"¿Y qué me dices?"

"No lo creo… es decir… Oh vamos, siempre hemos sabido que a Star le gustan los chicos, si hasta sale con Speedy… y Raven…"

"No sabemos… Raven es un demonio, quien sabe como funcione eso para ella…"

"… No hables así de mi hermanita"

"Está bien viejo, pero ¿ves a que me refiero?"

"Bueno Bestita, si así fuera el caso, solo queda apoyarlas, siguen siendo nuestras amigas"

"… Tienes razón"

"Pero no estoy convencido, tu sabes, ellas nunca han dicho nada de eso, además, insisto, Star sale con Speedy, necesito más pruebas"

"Como digas viejo… pero estate atento…"

Chico Bestia se retiró de la sala, dejando a Cyborg intrigado con la sospecha a cerca de la sexualidad de sus dos compañeras…

"¿Lo sabrá Robin?"

… + * + … _ … + * + …

Llegando de vuelta, Raven aún discutía la falta de cuidado de Starfire, quien la dejó expuesta ante la multitud de la tienda, en ropa interior.

"No volveré a salir de compras contigo…"

"Oh vamos amiga Raven, no estuvo tan mal, compramos lindas ropas terrestres"

Sacó un corsé violeta con detalles en negro de su bolsa, justo cuando entraban a la sala de la torre, llamando la atención de los 3 chicos que mientras, jugaban. Los que quedaron estupefactos al ver a que se refería Starfire y se sonrojaron al instante en que se lo puso en frente a Raven.

El más sonrojado fue Robin, que al instante, se imaginó a Raven con el corsé una tanga, medias con liga y su respectivo portaligas, mirándolo sensualmente. _Oh Raven… '¡!' _

Chico Bestia le seguía y en sus pensamientos, lloraba a mares _'Oh ¡como un par de chicas tan lindas y dedicadas se desperdician juntas! Yo también quiero una chica así'_

Y Cyborg, interrumpió el pequeño pleito entre chicas.

"Star, Raven, estamos aquí…"

"Hola amigo Cyborg, Chico Bestia, Amigo Robin, ¿Cómo están?"

El único que no tenía problemas con sus pensamientos, para responder era Cyborg, quien sin embargo se sentía algo incómodo, es decir, no todos los días ves las prendas íntimas de tus compañeras de equipo, exhibidas tan explícitamente por ellas mismas. Y a juzgar por la cara de Raven, ella tampoco iba a poder hablar, su cara estaba roja de la vergüenza, si, ella NO quería compartir los detalles de su ropa interior.

"Bueno Star, estamos… estábamos bien, ahora no se los chicos, los veo algo pensativos, y a Raven también… Por cierto, lindo corsé Raven"

Le dijo, con un tono algo picaresco al final. Inevitable, en si la prenda era linda… también sexy, y la vergüenza visible en el rostro de Raven, provocaban a cualquiera, en especial a su hermanito mayor, a molestarla.

"…"

"¿De veras lo crees amigo Cyborg? Yo le dije a Raven que se lo comprara, que le quedaría ¡precioso!"

"Ejeje… Bueno si, le quedará bonito a mi hermanita…"

Y ambos miraron evaluando a Raven, a vista y paciencia de ella misma, que mientras más observada y analizada se sentía, más roja se ponía. Mientras Chico Bestia y Robin babeaban en el pensamiento de su compañera de equipo con el corsé, cada uno en su propia imagen.

'_Robin, tranquilo, ¡cuerpo, quédate tranquilo! No es correcto pensar así de Raven… Con el corsé… ¡ES ROPA ÍNTIMA! No se supone que yo la vea… o ella la comparta… Aunque conmigo… y… desatar las amarras… y sacársela lentamente acariciando su desnuda piel… ¡!'_

'_Vamos Chico Bestia… no te cuestiones… ¡PERO QUE PÉRDIDA! Starfire será la única que disfrute de Raven… ¡NOOOOOO! ¡Que desperdicio!'_

"¡Ah! Y con estas ligas y esta tanga Violeta con detalles negros que le hacen juego se verá más sexy ¿No crees?"

Starfire sacó una tanga, medias con liga y su respectivo portaligas de los que estaba hablando, idénticos a los de la fantasía de Robin, que provocaron el silencio y sonroje violento de los 3 chicos y sangrado de nariz del líder.

"¡Starfire!"

Raven sacó la voz para llamarle la atención a Starfire, metió las prendas de vuelta en la bolsa y salió corriendo directo a su habitación, evitando las miradas de sus amigos. Sin embargo alcanzó a ver el gesto aproblemado de Robin viéndola, con las manos tapándose 'disimuladamente' su entrepiernas.

"¿Amiga Raven?"

Robin corrió a su habitación por un poco de privacidad, lo siguió Chico Bestia a su respectiva alcoba y quedaron Cyborg y Starfire cuestionándose la naturaleza de lo ocurrido.

"¿Cyborg? ¿Están bien nuestros amigos?"

"… Seguramente si Star… Permiso… debo retirarme yo también, ¡NOS VEMOS!"

Y se fue.

"¿Amigos?... Bueno, ya que se acerca la hora de la cena, les prepararé un ¡Glorgnak de la amistad!"

… + * + … _ … + * + …

Una vez en su habitación, Raven miraba con recelo la bolsa, sentía casi una sensación de deja vù, lo mismo vivió con el regalo de Speedy, y ahora, con las compras de Starfire.

"A veces creo que la parejita se confabuló contra mi a propósito"

Sacó las prendas y las ordenó sobre su cama, intentando imaginarse vestida con ellas.

"No creo que me quede tan bien como dijo Starfire… Aunque debo admitir que me gusta el Corsé"

Lo levantó y decidió probárselo, en la privacidad de su habitación, no estaría mal, nadie interrumpiría ni la dejaría expuesta al público como Starfire lo había hecho antes. Con un poco de magia, logró atárselo bien.

"…"

Se sonrojó ante su reflejo en el espejo.

"… Hmmm me queda… lindo…"

"…"

"… Debería probarme el resto para ver como me queda… Supongo"

Se cambió totalmente de ropa, y se miró al espejo como le quedaba todo el conjunto. Y vio a que se refería Starfire cuando dijo que sexy era una subestimación. Se sonrojó tímidamente ante su autocrítica.

"Ay Azarath, yo no soy así… pero…"

Se giró para ver cómo se veía por detrás.

"¡WOW! ¡DESDE CUANDO TENGO CULO!"

*¡PUM PLAM PUM!* Robin se golpeó contra la puerta de la habitación de Raven, retorciéndose en el suelo, tapándose nuevamente su entrepierna. _'¡Así no puedo hablar con Raven! "Tengo culo" Por favor Raven, siempre lo has tenido… Paradito y bonito… ¡ARGH!'_

"¿Quién es?"

"…"

'_¡No puedo dejar que me vea así! Que vergüenza, quizás qué crea de mi, que soy un líder pervertido, y me ¡pateará las bolas!'_ Volvió a preguntar, y pensando en que me podía escapar antes que abriera la puerta y supiera que era yo y que estaba en plena erección por su culpa… _será mi fin_.

"Soy yo, Robin, pero no te preocupes, vengo después si estás ocupada"

"Ahhh emm si, claro ¡Vuelve mejor al rato! No hay problema"

_¡Fiu! No es un buen momento para recibir a los titanes en estas fachas_. Se miró nuevamente _Aunque igual me veo bien… Quizás a Robin le gust- ¡ASDF! Raven, Robin NO quiere verte en ropa interior, es el ¡líder del equipo!... Aunque también es un hombre… ¡Raven! No divagues, es Robin, viene por otra cosa… _Sacudió la cabeza para aclarar su mente y se tapó con la capa, para que no se viera que traía puesto. _Quizás sea algo importante lo que vino a preguntarme, mejor lo atiendo ahora, si de todos modos, no requiero sacarme la capa para conversar con él._ Abrió la puerta.

"Robin, aún no te vayas, no hay problema, podemos conversar ahora"

La miró con cara de sospecha desde el lugar en el suelo, donde había caído, Raven estaba como apretada bajo su capa y lo miraba… ¿_Extrañada_?

"Robin… ¿Qué haces en el suelo justo fuera de mi habitación?"

"¡Oh!"

Se levantó rápidamente sonrojado por su estupidez.

"¿Y de qué querías hablar?"

"Solo quería conversar un rato, hace días que no vas a la azotea de la torre, ni mantengo una relajante conversación contigo… A menos que estés aún ocupada como para conversar"

"Está bien, pasa"

Entraron en la habitación de Raven, se cerró la puerta y Robin se sentó sobre la cama, donde la última vez, sin saberlo, había activado el control remoto del juguetito de Raven, quien al verlo en ese lugar, se ruborizó un instante que Robin no pasó por alto. _Se sonrojó cuando me senté en su cama… ¿habrá pensado qué puede hacer conmigo aquí?... ¡! Robin concéntrate._

"¿Pasó algo?"

"No… no, no te preocupes, no pasó nada, solo recordé algo..."

"Ah…"

"Si…"

"… ¿Y?"

"Ah claro… este… bueno, los muchachos y yo, hemos pensado un poco, y como siempre te vemos hacerle el almuerzo a Speedy, y ya que ahora le has enseñado a cocinar a Starfire y ya no necesitas hacérselo… nos preguntábamos… si tu…"

"Quieren que les haga el almuerzo…"

"Si"

"…"

"… ¿Y bien?"

"¿No creen que ya están lo suficientemente grandes, peludos y hediondos, para saber cocinarse el almuerzo ustedes solos?"

"…"

"Además, lo que yo cocino puede que a Cyborg o a Chico Bestia no les guste, dependiendo de si uso carne o tofu, y deba preparar dos almuerzos… no, no me interesa"

"Pero Rae…"

"…"

"Pero, ¿Y por qué a Speedy y a mi- nosotros no?"

"…"

"Raven, somos tus amigos, tu equipo, vivimos contigo…"

"…"

"Rae-"

"Robin… Sabes que no llegarás a ningún lado con esto, el único que no tendría problemas serías tú, ¿Quieres que te haga el almuerzo?"

"…"

Insinuó que lo pensaba atentamente, la verdad es que era eso lo que le iba a pedir, quería comer lo que ella preparaba y la pregunta podía usarla como un ofrecimiento en bandeja de…

"Bueno ya que lo ofreces, te lo agradezco mucho Raven"

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta lo más rápido posible antes de que Raven pudiera retractarse de la decisión que en verdad no tomó pero que Robin dio por hecho, y le convenía.

"Robin, espera"

Lo rodeó con magia, haciendo un movimiento corto con el brazo y lo atrajo de vuelta cerca de ella, sin dejar que escapase, y sin notar que se revelaba de a poco lo que se suponía, debía esconder bajo su capa para que nadie viera, por suerte, Robin tampoco lo notó, hasta que estuvo frente a ella. Empezó a bajar la vista de a poco sonrojándose con lo poco que se dejaba ver del costado de su 'traje'.

"Robin, no soy cocinera, soy titán, de todos modos, si, de vez en cuando puedo prepararles algo de comer, pero no quiero que pienses que eso será todos los días… ¿Entendido?"

"…"

"¿Robin?"

Lo tomó con las manos de los hombros para ver si el joven titán le prestaba atención, olvidando que de ese modo, exhibía por completo lo que escondía bajo la capa, quedando expuesta a los ojos del pobre Robin, que sufrió además de un alza de presión, un efecto que por segunda vez, lo avergonzaba ese día. Inmediatamente con una mano se tapó no muy disimuladamente su entre pierna y con la otra, la nariz.

"… ¡!"

…

5 Minutos de silencio, sonrojo y evitar miradas

…

"Ahmm… ¿Raven?..."

"… ¿Si?"

"…"

_¿Va a salir? ¿Por qué está con ESA ROPA debajo de su capa?... ¿Me habrá ido a querer ver a mi?... Hmmm podría haberme querido dar una sorpresa… Robin no te engañes, Raven no… ¿Por qué está vestida así si no es para mí?... ¡ARGH! _Pensaba enojado Robin, cada pregunta lo dejaba más y más enfadado, los celos lo consumían, y más el hecho de que Raven no hubiese dicho nada, ni para defenderse, ni de que fuera a salir esa noche… _Quizás a juntarse a escondidas con su novio… ¡! ¡NOOOOOO!_ Y empeoraba.

_**Escena 1**_

_Todos duermen en la torre, y Raven se levanta, cubierta con la pura capa, escondiéndose como cuando la encontró en la habitación. Sale a hurtadillas del lugar, a encontrarse entre los roqueríos con un hombre que en la oscuridad de la noche, no se ve._

"_¿Por qué has tardado tanto querida Rae?"_

_La abraza asegurándola cerca de su cuerpo._

"_Discúlpame, tuve problemas atándome los cordones"_

_La suelta para mirarle las botas, sin amarra alguna y con un gesto inquisitivo le indica._

"_No traes zapatillas…"_

"_Oh, me refería a esto"_

_Y abriendo su capa en un suave movimiento, le expone su majestuoso cuerpo con la vestimenta más sexy que _Robin pudo imaginársela_._

_Y se perdieron entre las sombras, hechos uno entre gemidos y ruidos de besos ahogados en saliva…_

… + *

_¡ARGH! ¡Que asco!_

Raven observó atentamente el gesto de asco de Robin, era evidente que algún pensamiento extraño pasaba por su mente, y la verdad no le causaba curiosidad, algo le decía que indagar en el detalle no iba a ser de su agrado. Empeoró su presentimiento, cuando Robin, inconcientemente de su actuar, empezó a registrarla desde arriba hacia abajo, con la mirada. _¿Y ahora qué?_

_**Escena 2**_

_Raven ante su espejo, viéndose críticamente. _

"_Hmmm cada día mejor…"_

_Y una voz masculina desde las sombras de su alcoba le respondía con un gruñido fogoso._

"_Grrr mi pajarito negro, tan sexy cada día, me calienta verte así"_

_Y un felino verde se lanza a cazar a 'la' cuervo, jugando con los detalles del borde de su corsé._

"_Chico Bestia mmmh…"_

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"¡ROBIN!"

"…"

"¿Qué fue eso Robin?"

"…"

"¿Robin?"

"…"

"_¿Qué le pasa? De un minuto a otro chilla y no dice nada…"_

Le puso las manos en los hombros y lo zamarreó.

"_Nada… ¿Y ahora qué? Está como pasmado…"_

Lo zamarreó más fuerte y poniéndole las manos en la cabeza, lo batió, a ver si sus neuronas hacían conexión.

"_¿Qué rayos pasa dentro de su mente?"_

… Robin puso cara de baboso inconciente.

"_¡!"_

…

"_Creo que no tendré otra opción… Tendré que registrar qué es lo que piensa…"_

"Lo siento Robin, no me has dejado opción, entraré en tu mente… Azarath Metrion Zinth-¡!"

Dentro de la mente de Robin se vio a ella misma sin nada cubriéndola más que el traje que tan amorosamente Starfire le había sugerido comprar ese mismo día, mientras ella misma lo sujetaba de los hombros como lo que… ¿estaba haciendo?

"¡!"

Un hilo de sangre empezó a caer por la nariz del líder.

… + * + … _ … + * + …

Me he vuelto más malvada, pero anoche no me dijo nada, solo sangró, se puso rojo y babeó, y hoy amanecí con el capricho de realizarle una pequeña bromita a mi querido líder.

Después de la silenciosa salida de Robin, de la habitación de una sonrojadísima Raven, la noche anterior. Durante el desayuno ninguno pudo articular palabra alguna. Robin aún pensaba _¿Para qué Raven tendrá ese traje? ¿A quién se lo quiere mostrar? ¿POR QUÉ A MI NO?_

"Raven, ¿no usarás lo de anoche como tu nuevo traje de combate? ¿Verdad?"

"Robin, lo de anoche no era un traje…"

"… ¿Ah no?"

"… No al menos de combate"

"Ah"

"_Vaya pregunta estúpida, ¿la visibilidad atrofió la inteligencia del Chico Maravilla?"_ Siguió bebiendo su tazón de té, requería más que solo una simple tasa normal, para relajar su mente. _"Por si fuera poco, hasta resultó perturbadora la visión de anoche desde sus ojos… Aunque… No sabía que nuestro querido líder pudiera caer víctima de esos detalles… Sentí su cuerpo casi estallar ante mi presencia… no será que…_

"¿Robin? ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"… Claro, pregunta"

Lo vi beber su café, casi podía apreciarse un poco de estrés _¿Lo puse nervioso?... Bah_.

"…"

"¿Y? Creí que querías preguntarme algo Raven"

Me miró con un gesto falso de seguridad y una pequeña sonrisa '¿_Querrá aparentar seguridad? ¿Ante mi?... No será que…' _Lo miré con picardía, creí descubrir algo que me funcionaría a favor, y quizás me divierta un poco.

"Tanto apuro, ¿Te pongo nervioso?"

"… Esa no es la pregunta verdad Raven"

Evitando responder casi como si lo que dijera lo podía dejar vulnerable, y me puso un gesto de enojo '_Como si eso me intimidara Chico Maravilla'_

"No, no lo es…"

"¿Y entonces?"

"Es que, me gustaría una opinión más cercana respecto de gustos, y Starfire ha sido mi única referencia, necesito otra"

"¿A cerca de qué?"

"¿Me queda bien esto?"

'_Y abriendo la capa, volví a mostrarle lo que la noche anterior había visto. Casi me arrepentí, la sangre se le fue a la cabeza y parecía que iba a explotar… desde varios puntos, ya que el principal, lo 'intentó' controlar con ambas manos sujetando algo que evidentemente había crecido mucho en medio de sus pantalones'_

Raven – 1; Robin – 0!

… **+ * + … _ … + * + … _ … + * + … _ … + * + …**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron Reviews y me alentaron a seguir adelante. Fue un mes complicado Enero, pero ahora todo irá viento en popa :D Tengo grandes esperanzas en este nuevo año, y lo he empezado con el pie… que me queda más cómodo xD**

**Ahora al fin debiera empezar a actualizar más seguido… aunque no prometo cada dos días… pero un poco más que solo 2 veces al mes, pues ahora si puedo escribir y motivarme con mejores ideas.**

**Mel Raven: No tendré filtro, si Chico Bestia idea en su mente esas cosas, es por que es hombre, y no tendré hermanos, pero si amigos que ayudaron mucho con esos detalles xD Espero no te moleste, ni al resto, pero bueno, tampoco es como que vaya a desarrollar mucho la idea. Gracias por tu apoyo Aprobé el curso de Fisiopatología y como dices… es importantísimo para la vida (La mía por lo menos jejeje)**

**Artemisa – Cazadora: Gracias! Con tu review se que no es una casualidad que hayas llegado a mi fic y lo sigues leyendo :D **

**Bjlauri: Robin entrará en verdadera acción al final… te lo aseguro :3 jijijiji**

**Barlog: No soy tu niña ni tampoco pequeña HA! Cómete un zapato y luego me das una nueva crítica por éste capítulo :P jojojo**

**Aprobé Fisiopatología WHIIII Hazel es una niña Feliz ~**

**Y Sus reviews me hacen más feliz… así que para contribuir... bueno ustedes saben… jejejee es broma… aunque es lindo recibir vuestras demostraciones de aprecio =D**

**Saludines**

**Hazel K. Minleil**


	4. Un Delicioso Regalo

**¡Actualización!**

**Aquí va lo nuevo, espero lo Disfruten tanto como hasta ahora sus Reviews me lo han hecho saber :D**

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**Un Delicioso Regalo**_

A orillas del mar junto a la Torre, Robin discutía con el universo.

"¿Qué fue eso? ¿A caso Raven quería probar algo? Me dejó en vergüenza"

Lanzó una piedra enfurecido hacia el horizonte, la que llegó directamente a uno de los patos guardianes de Chico Bestia, quien no tardó en llegar a defender a su amigo.

"Viejo ¿Qué te hizo mi pato? No tenías por qué agredirlo así"

"… Lo siento Chico Bestia, ahora déjame solo"

"Robin, ¿te pasa algo?"

"Te dije que quería estar solo chico Bestia"

"Pero Robin, estás como…"

Se giró y mostró un gesto de desprecio que Chico Bestia reconoció al instante que si no se iba, le podía pasar algo peor que a su pato, así que dejó al líder con sus dilemas.

"Está bien viejo, me voy, pero no dañes mis patos."

Nuevamente Chico Maravilla había quedado a solas con sus pensamientos, mirando hacia el horizonte registrando su mente en busca de respuestas que solo Raven podría darle. Lanzó un suspiro resignado.

"Raven…"

… + * + … _ … + * + …

"Hace días que no voy a ver a Speedy… Debería hacerle una visita"

Preparó sus cosas, pero no el almuerzo ya que seguramente Starfire le habría llevado ya, luego de haber aprendido algunas habilidades en la cocina, se puso el delantal y le lleva cada día su comida preparada con mucho amor, a Speedy.

"Hmm… No necesito llevar nada más, solo será una visita"

Y salió de la torre.

"¡Oigan, voy a salir! Iré a comprar unos repuestos para el auto T…"

Nadie respondió.

"Bueno, me iré de todos modos"

Y Cyborg abandonó la torre, dirigiéndose al centro de la ciudad. Una vez dentro de la tienda de aparatos electrónicos, compró lo que buscaba y al salir, vio que dos locales más allá, ingresaba Raven, y le causó curiosidad verla ahí.

"Hmm Raven, podría acompañarla y luego volvemos juntos para el almuerzo en la torre"

Y acercándose a la tienda, notó que era una…

"¡¿SEX SHOP? ¿Qué hace Raven en una tienda así? ¿Tiene novio y no dijo nada? Y desde cuándo tiene permiso para…"

Se iba a asomar, cuando escuchó que se discutía adentro, y reconocía la voz de Raven.

**Adentro de la tienda de Speedy**

"¿Te probaste el traje Amiga Raven?"

"…"

"¿Traje? ¿Qué traje? Starcita, ¿le regalaste a Raven uno de nuestra colección? ¿Cuál fue? ¿Apuesto que el de Conejita le quedó bien, no es así?"

El rubor en las mejillas de Raven se volvió a hacer evidente por n-ésima vez en la última semana. La parejita feliz hablaba de ella como si fuera lo más natural de la vida referirse a su intimidas y sexualidad.

"Ya basta, anoche me expusiste ante todos los titanes, incluso ante ¡Robin! mostrando la lencería que habíamos comprado, morí de vergüenza…"

Y luego recordó lo que hizo en la mañana, el rubor volvió más violento a sus mejillas y la parejita del año reía bajito al ver las reacciones de Raven, era evidente que algo más había tras esa 'vergüenza'.

"Raven… ¿Pasó algo?"

Le preguntó Speedy con gesto de picardía, a ver si su amiga revelaba más con su rostro que con sus palabras.

"…"

"_Vergüenza… HA ¿Con qué cara? ¿Y dónde clasifica lo que el hice a Robin esta mañana? ¡Ay! Que vergüenza… ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿La lujuria dentro de mi me estará dominando? ¡MIERDA! Por Azarath, no estoy meditando correctamente…"_

"Amiga Raven, ¿Pasó algo con Robin después de que ambos salieron de la sala juntos anoche?"

"¡¿Qué? ¡Pero muy bien Raven! Así se aprende del maestro, no perdía la esperanza en que hicieras un movimiento con Robin! ¿Te declaraste? ¿Usaron el corsé que te mostró Star? Vamos Raven cuéntalo todo"

"¡NOOOOO!"

**Afuera**

"Están molestando a Raven, debo entrar a ayudarla"

Y Cyborg entra y se encuentra a las dos chicas y a Speedy muy juntito de Starfire riéndose de una avergonzadísima Raven.

"¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? ¿Raven? ¿Starfire? ¿Speedy?..."

"Cyborg…"

"…"

"Viejo ¿qué es este lugar? Y ¿Qué hacen ustedes 3 aquí?"

"…"

Speedy decidió explicarle bien a Cyborg por qué es que estaban en esa tienda, que la tienda es de él cuando no trabaja como héroe, y que Raven le solía traer el almuerzo hasta que Starfire le empezó a preparar comida decente, y Raven venía a visitarlo de vez en cuando por que es buena amiga.

"… Sex Shop… Debo decir que no me sorprende de ti, pero… Bueno igual me sorprende… y ¿qué tal el negocio?"

"… Bueno, no va mal, vienen mucho, las chicas tímidas son lo más cómico, pero una vez le has vendido a diez nenas, ya se vuelve más aburrido"

"¿Diez nenas? ¡Viejo ves mucho aquí! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Te hubiese venido a hacer compañía"

"Hmm… ¡Muy bien Cy! Así se habla, me hacía falta la visita de un amigo bien macho aquí"

Se dieron un abrazo con palmadas en la espalda, bien masculino, mientras las chicas los miraban con cara de nada, de todos modos era comprensible, si las dos heroínas eran las únicas que sabían, el resto de gente eran meros clientes.

"¿Y qué tanto vendes aquí?"

"Bueno, muchas cosas muy interesantes ahora que lo preguntas, tenemos una fina selección de películas y series de variados géneros, todos con uno en común, tu sabes, triple X…"

"Ahá… ¿Qué más?"

"También tenemos éstos, unos calzoncillos que según nuestra gran amiga Raven, fueron creados por el mismísimo Chico Bestia"

Le enseñó los de elefante 'favoritos de Raven' según Speedy, a lo que Cyborg sufrió el efecto de una carcajada instantánea, motivos tenía.

"Jajajaja Debo coincidir con Rae, es asociable a un invento de Bestita"

"Además de los trajes que evidentemente ya los has visto, y nuestro producto más popular y también el favorito de Raven, P-neitor!"

"¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! Speedy cuántas veces tengo que decirte que dejes de molestarme… ¡Dejen de molestarme!"

Y muy enfurecida, Raven salió de la tienda y viajó sola hacia algún lugar donde pudiera estar sola y meditar. _"Esto es demasiado"_

Mientras en la tienda, los jóvenes se miraron mutuamente y continuaron su conversación comprendiendo que luego deberían disculparse con su amiga.

"¿Y qué te hizo llegar aquí Amigo Cyborg?"

Le preguntó Starfire, ya que ha decir verdad era ciertamente extraño que justo viniese.

"Fui a comprar unos repuestos para el auto T en la tienda de electrónica, y al salir, vi a Raven entrar aquí, y me sorprendió"

"Oh, entonces fue eso"

"Si, y ahí fue cuando me acerqué y escuché algo antes de entrar…"

"¿Qué cosa Amigo Cyborg?"

"¿Ustedes sabían que Raven está enamorada de Robin?"

…

"¿Y bien?"

"Si bueno, ella no quería que se supiera, pero, fue demasiado evidente"

"Pobrecita mi pequeña hermanita…"

"…"

Y entre Speedy y Starfire, se ve un gesto mutuo de acuerdo, con picardía, algo habían planeado y al parecer había llegado el momento perfecto.

"Oye Cy… ¿Te gustaría ayudar a Raven?"

"Por supuesto, me molesta verla así, además Robin estoy seguro que a Robin también le gusta Raven, últimamente se nota algo impaciente y molesto cada vez que no puede estar con Raven o algo pasa con ella"

"¡Excelentes motivos! Por lo mismo, te tenemos una propuesta jijijí"

"Muy bien, díganme para qué soy bueno"

Y entre los tres conversaron a susurros, y Speedy le presentó el arma secreta para la estrategia de esta vez.

"Éstos son unos polvitos mágicos… ¿Entiendes?"

"Pero si Raven ya es demonio, ella tiene magia"

"Viejo, no se trata de eso, éste 'polvo mágico' es muy especial, ayudará un poco a Raven y bastante a Robin"

"Y ¿Por qué un poco a Raven y harto a Robin?"

"Porque no sabemos si la naturaleza demoníaca de Raven requiera de una dosis mayor a la de un humano de su contextura, normal"

"Oh, ¿sugieres entonces que debo ponerle más?"

"Hmm… No bueno… Si… bueno… no lo se… ¿Star? ¿Qué dices?"

"Bueno, Raven… la amiga Raven es… Hmmm…"

"Viejo, que la use toda, no hay problema"

"¿Seguro?"

"Seguro, a lo más apresurará el asunto, pero, es un detalle, pero no les va a caer mal… Te lo aseguro"

Y con un movimiento de cejas, convenció a Cyborg de usar los famosos 'polvitos mágicos'

"Bueno… y finalmente ¿De qué se trata? ¿Qué son éstos polvitos mágicos?"

Y la parejita con una sonrisa pícara le respondió.

"Afrodisíaco"

… + * + … _ … + * + …

Al volver a la torre, aún dudaba un poco si entregarle o no el 'ingrediente' a Raven, y más aún, si decirle o no a cerca de ello. "Está claro que si se lo digo, no lo usará… Pero si no le digo igual lo notará… Y dárselo tampoco es algo muy adecuado" Caminó en círculos por la sala, aún pensándolo "Es mi pequeña hermanita, Raven es una niña aún… No debiera… No, no… Raven ya es mayor de edad, y Robin también…"

"Bueno, por lo menos ya están maduros peludos y hediondos, para saber que han de ser responsables y…"

"…"

"Qué rayos, No, no debería dárselo"

"…"

"Pero, al fin podría ver a Raven feliz con el chico que le gusta… Ser hermano mayor es tan difícil"

Entró Robin a la habitación y encontró extraño ver a Cyborg tan preocupado, parecía estar murmurando para si algo que lo tenía muy complicado, si no, no se explicaba como su ruta en círculos en la sala, había quedado marcada y con 15 centímetros de profundidad.

"¿Cyborg? ¿Sucede algo?"

Recién notando la presencia de su líder e la habitación, se urge con el sobre de 'polvitos' en la mano, y en un intento en vano por esconderlos, a Robin le llama la atención.

"Nada viejo, no es nada Robin jeje je"

"¿Nada? ¿Y me puedes explicar qué es eso que traes en las manos?"

"Ahh… ¿Esto?"

"Si Cyborg, eso… ¿Tiene algo de especial ese aderezo?"

"…"

"¿Y bien?"

"No, nada, es solo…"

"Es solo ¿qué?"

"_Vamos Robin, por qué tienes que ponerte tan difícil, ¿no podría quedarme en paz con el sobre sin que te pareciera más y más sospechoso?"_ Movía entre sus dedos el sobre con los polvitos, mientras Robin lo miraba cada vez con más impaciencia y empezaba a mover el pie.

"¿Y bien?"

"Bueno verás Robin, paseaba el otro día por las tiendas del centro en búsqueda de repuestos para el auto T, y luego de ello…"

"… ¿Y luego? Cyborg ya basta, no tengo todo el día para tus balbuceos, dime que hay con esos polvos que tienes en la mano"

Y con un suspiro ahogado, Cyborg le contó.

"Al salir de la tienda, vi a un viejito vendiendo aderezos, promocionando el nuevo con ultra poder sazonante, que promete mejorar el sabor de sus comidas, y pensé que podía pedirle como un favor a Raven, que preparara algo con esto o que por lo menos no estaría mal tenerlo en la cocina…"

"Oh… ya veo"

"_Ahora si que metí la pata, viejo cuando lo consuma alguien que no deba… como yo o Chico Bestia, esto será un gran problema, y más si ya saben que lo traje yo… Vaya lío en el que me metió la parejita del año"_

"¿Y por qué tanto dilema? Te vi muy preocupado cuando entré"

"… ¿Preocupado yo?"

"…"

"…"

"Digamos que un camino de 15 centímetros de profundidad en medio de nuestra sala con forma de círculo no es algo que planeábamos para la estética de la Torre, menos si no tiene una funcionalidad bien definida…"

"Oh… ejejejeje verás Robin, es que… o se que Raven es algo sensible para algunas cosas y como prácticamente ella y Starfire se han hecho dueñas de la cocina, creí que le podría parecer molesto que interfiriera en su espacio… ¿no lo crees?"

"… Si, tienes razón"

"_¡Fiu! Robin, lo lamento, pero todo es por el bien tuyo y de la pequeña Rae… Que ya no es tan pequeña…"_

"¿Quieres que se lo entregue yo?"

"… No estaría mal, viejo… si tu te atreves, ¡Gracias!"

Y en lo que dura un suspiro, dejó el sobre en las manos del Chico Maravilla y se fue.

… + * + … _ … + * + …

"_¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? Raven… me hará estallar… en más de una forma, si sigue provocándome del modo que lo hizo el otro día… ¿Estará si quiera, consiente de lo que provocó?... ¡Maldita sea!"_

Caminó en dirección a la cocina, escuchaba el ruido de las ollas y sentía el aroma a alimento… _"Hmmm que delicioso huele… Alimento de casa"_

Decidido y con valor, entró a la cocina, donde una tranquila Raven, probaba el estofado con una cuchara, asomada en el borde, echándole un vistazo al interior de la olla.

"_Que vista-¡!"_ Sacudió la cabeza para quitar de su mente los pensamientos, como quien espanta el mosquito parado en la nariz. _"Concéntrate Robin, solo debes entregarle el aderezo y ya, Raven no te va a comer…" _

"…_Raven no me va a comer…"_

"…"

"_¡CÓMEME RAVEN!"_ Raven miraba al Chico Maravilla como si éste se hubiese vuelto loco, se estaba golpeando sucesivamente la cabeza y susurrando desesperado '¡no no no!'

"¿Robin, te pasa algo?"

"…"

Se sonrojó, y hasta se sintió algo culpable, Raven lo miraba tan normal e inocente como siempre, no había nada malo en ella ni nada pervertido, y él, fantaseaba más y más. No estaba bien, esto acabaría con su cordura.

"¿Robin?"

"¿Eh? Ah… Nada Raven, solo… yo solo…"

Raven levantó una ceja, Robin se estaba comportando muy extraño. _"Quizás no debí 'pedirle su opinión' el otro día, parece que le dañé neuronas al líder…"_

"¿Tu solo?"

"Yo solo venía a dejarte esto"

Y le entregó, intentando mantener poco contacto físico, el sobre con los polvitos sazonadores.

"¿Y esto es?"

"Ahh… éste… Cyborg me lo entregó, dijo que era una especie de aderezo súper sazonante, que garantiza intensificar el sabor de la comida… o algo así"

"…"

"… Eso me dijo… Cyborg"

"Dile entonces gracias de mi parte…"

Inspeccionó el sobrecito, parecía pimienta en polvo o algo de ese tipo, nada fuera de lo normal ni muy maravillante, quizás lo ocuparía luego o en la misma comida que estaba haciendo.

"¿Dijo Cyborg si era para algún tipo de comida en especial? Tal vez para carnes mejor que pollo, ¿o guisos?"

"… Dijo que…"

"_No lo dijo… qué le digo, me mira con cara de interrogatorio… ¡Hey yo soy el que hace las preguntas aquí! ¿Desde cuándo Raven me intimida?"_ La vio a los ojos, y su mirada se hacía más y más penetrante cuanto más esperaba una respuesta de él. _"Nunca subestimar el poder de persuasión de una mujer…"_

"Dijo que lo podías usar con todo, no importa si es dulce o salado, cocido u horneado… Da igual"

"…"

"_No parece NADA convencida… ¡¿En qué me metí?"_

"Muy bien… eso es extraño, tendré que verlo luego. ¿Algo más Robin?"

"N- No, nada Raven, ya me iba… ¡Adios!"

Se giró y salió antes de que Raven pudiera decir algo. Una vez fuera de la cocina, no se sentía completamente seguro y huyó a su habitación, el pretexto de revisar informes de criminales y planear una estrategia para capturar a Slade, habían sido sus mejores excusas, en especial estos últimos días, cuando Raven había hecho que inevitablemente debiera refugiarse en lo oscuro de su habitación.

"¡Demonios!... ¿Qué digo? ¡DEMONIA! No se puede vivir en paz con una chica que atormenta mis pensamientos de ese modo… está superando a Slade en tenerme ocupado pensando… Y ni si quiera se trata de algo productivo"

Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, viendo el desorden de informes de batallas, todas relacionadas con Slade, debía estudiar sus movimientos, verificar su modo de operación, su…

TOC TOC TOC

"Robin… Hice la cena, los demás están cenando ya, faltas tu en la mesa"

"Voy en un momento Raven, gracias"

Pasó un minuto de silencio…

"¡Raven!... Bah, quiero decir… ¡RAYOS!"

… + * + … _ … + * + …

"Gracias amiga Raven por esta demostración de un banquete de la amistad terrestre con mucho cariño para todos"

"Si Raven, te luciste con esta cena, y gracias por el detalle, sopita vegetariana para mi"

"De nada chicos, de vez en cuando no está mal que coman algo más decente"

"… ¡Raven! Las pizzas son un alimento decente, tiene vegetales con vitaminas y minerales, ¡Tomate!, proteínas ¡Jamón! Y ¡mucha energía por si la requerimos para las batallas! ¡QUESO!"

"… Sabes que la vida no se compone solo de Pizza, Cyborg…"

"Ejejeje, pero tu comida huele rico… ¿Y hasta cuándo tardará Robin? ¡Ya es hora de cenar!"

"Si viejo ¿A qué hora comenzamos?"

"Yo también tengo hambre amigos, pero no sería justo empezar sin Robin"

"No se preocupen, ya lo llamé, dijo que vendría en seguida… Por cierto, gracias Cyborg, por el nuevo aderezo"

"De nada Raven, estoy seguro que- ¡!"

"¿Hmm?"

"…"

"¿Viejo ibas a decir algo?"

"¿Amigo Cyborg?"

"_¿Y si lo usó con nuestra cena? ¡Yo no quiero ver a Chico Bestia más desesperado por una chica de lo que todos los días lo veo! ¡TAMPOCO QUIERO NECESITAR DE ABEJA! ¡Está muy lejos! Mis circuitos se quemarán antes de llegar a ella… ¡Cyborg mente sucia!" _Empezó a correr una gotita de sudor por su frente.

"¿Cyborg?"

"Lo lamento chicos, me tardé… ¿Podemos empezar a comer?"

Finalmente llegó Robin, no se escuchó la respuesta pues Chico Bestia y Starfire empezaron rápidamente con sus platos, al parecer tenían hambre… Hambre que a Cyborg se le quitó en el momento en que sus sospechas cayeron en el Afrodisíaco entregado por la parejita feliz. No había como detener la situación ahora. _"¿Qué rayos hago ahora? ¿Cómo los detengo? Si les digo la verdad dejaré un caos mayor que la existencia de Slade en la vida de Robin"_

Robin y Raven habían comenzado con sus platillos _"¡! ¡Oh no… Ahora no hay vuelta!"_

Todos comían entusiasmados, al parecer el platillo estaba bueno, no dudaba de las habilidades de Raven en la cocina, pero no podía consumirlo, no quería sufrir las consecuencias. _"¡Cierto! Aún cabe la posibilidad de que Raven no haya utilizado el aderezo… ¡Ay por dios es la esperanza!"_

"¿Raven?"

"¿Qué ocurre Cyborg?... ¿No te… gustó la comida?"

"No, no es eso…"

"¿Entonces…?"

"¿Quería preguntarte si… habías utilizado por casualidad el aderezo que te envié con Robin?"

Le tomó por sorpresa la pregunta a Raven, la verdad es que había olvidado por completo el aderezo una vez le tomó el olor y guardó en el cajón de las especias. No pensó que le hiciera falta a la cena de hoy, y esperaba no haber ofendido a Cyborg por ello.

"… No"

El alivio recorrió el cuerpo y hasta los chips de Cyborg, sentía que la tensión del momento lo tenía al borde de la insanidad, y la sola respuesta lo vació de todo temor y llenó de hambre, no alcanzó ni a decirle algo a Raven, atinó solo a comer y disfrutar la cena más deliciosa de su vida.

… + * + … _ … + * + …

A la siguiente noche, Raven preparaba nuevamente la cena. Ya que el día anterior no había utilizado el regalito de Cyborg, le comentó que en la cena de esa noche lo utilizaría y esta vez no lo olvidaría. Horas más tarde Cyborg le dijo que tanto él como Starfire no cenarían en casa, Starfire saldría con Speedy y él iría a hacerle una visita a Abeja, el día anterior recordó casualmente lo mucho que la extrañaba. Chico Bestia fue persuadido sutilmente por una chica desconocida, para tener una cita larga, con mucha fiesta baile y lo que se le antojase. Chica que casualmente había tenido comunicación con Cyborg unas horas antes para asegurarse la ausencia de Chico Bestia en la torre, y por si las dudas, también le sugirió a Chico Bestia que había cierto espectáculo nocturno en un circo que estaba solo esa temporada, en las afueras de la ciudad, y que no utilizaba animales si no otros medios de diversión con habilidades humanas.

"Cena para dos… Suena romántico… Con Robin… casi parece una confabulación de Starfire y Speedy, pero no…"

"¿O si?"

"Cyborg el otro día se quedó con ellos, pudo haber aprendido cualquier conducta aberrante con la parejita feliz…"

"Maldita sea… volví a caer en esas tonterías… Amigos ¡HA!"

Preparó una sopa de mariscos que a cada minuto emanaba un aroma intenso que daban ganas de cenar antes de que estuviera puesta la mesa con sus cubiertos y los vasos para el jugo. Antes de que terminara de cocerse, lanzó una pizca del aderezo súper-especial y lo dejó.

"Listo, ahora solo queda dejar servidos los postres y preparar el jugo"

Abrió una botella de néctar de damasco y sirvió el vaso de ella y de Robin, ya colocados en la mesa. Y se dispuso a cortar el postre que esa tarde había intentado preparar y al probarlo notó que le había resultado.

"Tiramisú fue una decisión osada, pero me quedó bueno, espero a los titanes les guste"

Cortó y dejó las porciones de cada uno en distintos platillos, guardados en el refrigerador.

"Listo, ahora solo queda buscar a Robin"

Salió de la cocina y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Robin, seguramente seguía analizando a Slade _"Algo en mi pudiera pensar ¿Qué hay en Slade que yo no pueda darle?... Pero es demasiado pervertido el hecho de que se me haya ocurrido… Focalízate Raven, es hora de la cena, no de pelear con el 'novio' de Robin"_ Tocó a la puerta.

"Robin, la cena está servida…"

"En seguida voy Raven"

"… empezaré sin ti"

Murmuró lo último, la verdad es que entre sus prioridades, el estómago dominaba por sobre la paciencia y decencia de esperar al líder, el aroma a su sopa de mariscos la tenía vuelta loca desde hace un buen rato ya. Al llegar de vuelta a la cocina, sirvió los platos de ambos y se dispuso a sentar justo para la llegada del Chico Maravilla _"Quien luce cada día más maravilloso… ¡!"_

_**Y poco a poco los efectos comienzan…**_

"Gracias Raven, huele delicioso"

"… De nada, y que bueno que te guste, pues serás el único que lo probará"

"_¿Lo preparó especialmente para mi? ¿Raven es una forma de mostrarme que soy especial para ti?..."_

"Los demás salieron esta noche, así que solo debía cocinar para ambos"

"_Oh… Era eso"_

Empezaron a cenar, la sopa sabía más delicioso de lo que olía, intenso, penetrante, llenaba el cuerpo de sensaciones.

"Hmmm… Raven, ¿podrías pasarme la sal?_"_

"… Claro"

Se levantó a buscar el salero, dándole la espalda al Chico Maravilla, quien en un instante de debilidad se quedó pasmado mirando a Raven de espalda… o más bien _"Oh sole mio… ¡que vista!"_

"Guiu- ¡!"

"¿Pasó algo?"

Se giró Raven mirándolo, aquel silbido había ido más allá de la mente del líder, y llamó la atención de Raven. Y las mejillas de Robin se pusieron coloradas _"¡Mierda! Silbé"_

"No… Nada Raven, nada"

Se volvió a girar, se había acabado la sal en el salero, y debía estirarse un poco para alcanzar el saquito de sal para rellenarlo. Se inclinó sobre el mesón, e intentando alcanzarlo, Robin pudo apreciar por sobre su capa, el contorno del trasero de su compañera, que bastante firme se veía _"Como para verificar que tan apretable… ¡Robin! es la cena, es Raven, no es una mujerzuela, enfócate…"_ Rellenó el salero, y se volvió a inclinar para dejar el saquito en la repisa donde estaba.

"¡Cielos! -¡!"

"¿Robin?"

"¡Eh!... Es que ¡Está deliciosa la sopa! Nuevamente ¡Gracias Raven! jejejé"

"… ahá"

"_Robin se ve algo incómodo… ¿No le habrá gustado realmente la comida?" _Lo miró detenidamente, comer _"Hasta alimentándose se ve… lindo… ¡!"_ Unos segundos de Raven observando detenidamente al Chico Maravilla, fue suficiente para que él lo notara y levantara la mirada_ "¿Le pasa algo a Raven?"_

"…"

"…"

El cruce de miradas intenso entre ambos, hacía difícil concentrarse, las mentes de ambos se aturdían en un mundo de cosquillas que se volvían intensas a cada minuto.

"_¿Qué con la mirada?"_

"_Esto es algo incómodo"_

Y ambos compartieron un mismo pensamiento

"_El ambiente se siente extrañamente caliente…"_

"Me… ¿pasas la sal?"

"¡Oh! Si por supuesto Robin… Toma"

Y en el instante en que sus manos se rozaron, entre que Raven se lo entregaba y Robin lo tomaba fuertemente con la mano, compartieron una chispa de calor y electricidad, que se sintió como recorría sus manos y hacia el resto de sus cuerpos, provocando un escalofrío desde los dedos de los pies hasta los pelos de la cabeza. El tiempo se detuvo, lo mismo sus cuerpos y las miradas se intensificaron. Hasta que Raven logró darse cuenta y despegó su mirada, para sentarse y llamar la atención del joven aclarando la garganta.

"¡Ah! Jajaja… gracias Raven heh… mmm…"

"… si"

Pasaba el rato y se acababa la comida en sus platos, el ambiente se tensaba de a poco. _"Esta cena ha estado rarísima…"_ Las últimas cucharadas de sopa, los mariscos se habían acabado y solo quedaba algo de caldo en los platos. Era el momento de sacar el postre.

"_Mientras más rápido acabe la cena, mejor, parece que Robin siente lo mismo, hasta está más callado y pensativo de lo normal…"_

"… _Robin, no la mires, evita la tentación… No se que es lo que pasa… pero, debo aguantar hasta que acabe la cena, por lo menos la comida ya acabó, pronto podré irme… no es que no quiera estar cerca de Raven… ¡Pero si sigo aquí esto no va a quedar así!... ¡Habrá manchas!"_

Las mejillas de Robin se colorearon rojísimas ante lo último que su conciencia le dedicó. Raven al ver a Robin sonrojado violentamente, supo que definitivamente la situación no estaba para nada normal, y que algo pasaba con él… y también con ella.

"… Serviré el postre… es Tiramisú, lo hice hoy, guardé porciones para los demás en el refrigerador… Están con nombres para que Cyborg no se los coma todos…"

"… Ah, claro…"

"… si…"

En el instante en que Raven se levantó, pasó a llevar suavemente con su pierna, la de Robin, provocando mil sensaciones intensificando lo pasado el día anterior… ¿intensificando? Avanzó más allá de solo eso, esta vez con contacto, una poderosa caricia entre sus piernas que lo llevó a fantasear por más tacto de la joven que lo acompañaba._ "Oh Raven… un pequeño toque que pudo haber sido más para tu líder… ¡!... ¿En qué rayos estoy pensando?"_

"Espero te guste…"

Venía con ambos platos servidos del postre, se veía lindo, y apetitoso, los pensamientos de Robin se hundieron entre la crema, y el chocolate que veía espolvoreado sobre el Tiramisú _"Crema… Chocolate… Raven… Crema… Raven… Suaves piernas color crema de Raven… ¡! ¡Robin!"_

"Seguramente me gustará, cocinas bien Rae"

"Gracias, pero pruébalo primero…"

"_Pruébalo… Pruébalo… Si… Debería probarlo… Su sabor a crema… Suave crema espolvoreada con chocolate… Suaves piernas color crema de Raven espolvoreadas en chocolate… ¡! ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ME PASA?"_

Comenzaron a saborearlo, para suerte de ambos, Raven no utilizó los 'polvitos mágicos' en el postre, pero la porción utilizada ya era suficiente para haberles provocado serios problemas durante la cena.

"_No podré levantarme… Raven y la cuchara con crema se burlan de mi sanidad mental… y mi cuerpo empieza a reaccionar y ¡no lo puedo evitar!"_

"_¿Por qué me evita tanto? Es como si no quisiera que lo viera, está como… ¿Está sonrojado aún? ¿Por qué? No he hecho nada como ayer… ¿Lo habrá traumado verme?... Como si no viera porno, ¡Há!"_

"Robin yo… Discúlpame por lo de ayer, no quería perturbarte, nada más quería… una opinión…"

"_¡Rayos Raven! Eso no"_

"Err… No, claro, no hay problema Raven, no necesitas disculparte"

"Está bien… cómo digas…"

Habían terminado ya el postre, pero ninguno se levantaba. Robin evidentemente no podía y Raven, esperaba a que su líder se moviera un poco, para demostrar por lo menos que no era una estatua.

"Y bien… eso fue la cena…"

"Si… Eh… Gracias por la comida, en serio Raven, te quedó deliciosa"

"Ahora si, gracias Robin… Bueno, lavaré los trastes y me iré, ¿harás lo mismo?"

"… Si, claro, también… Debo continuar mi investigación, estoy seguro que Slade atacará pronto…"

"Ah, Slade… Tu novio"

Robin se levantó para defenderse, algo enfadado.

"¡No es mi novio Raven! ¿Hasta cuándo con eso?"

Y al ver que su compañera se quedaba de pie inmóvil con los ojos bien abiertos y dirigidos a la parte baja de su cuerpo, bajó su mirada y notó un prominente bulto en sus pantalones.

"…"

"Buenas noches Raven"

Y antes que pudiera decir nada más, desapareció Chico Maravilla de la cocina.

"No era solo yo…"

… + * + … _ … + * + …

**En la habitación de Robin**

"Raven… Raven…"

Se desvistió apuradísimo, aún con el evidente efecto del afrodisíaco en el cuerpo y concentrado en un área en especial, corrió desnudo a su baño para darse una ducha bien fría.

"Hmmm… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ah¡ ¡Está helada!"

Salió a los 5 minutos, ya había sido suficiente para quedar frío. Mientras se secaba, escuchó a Raven pasar por el pasillo y gritarle.

"¡Buenas noches Robin! No podía dejar de despedirme, como no dormiré contigo"

Se sonrojó ante el gesto y al girarse hacia su cama, imaginó a la misma Raven de la mañana en que la vio con el traje, acostada de lado mirándolo con una leve sonrisa.

"¡Rayos! Ducha fría en vano"

Y la imagen de Raven sumado a los efectos de los 'polvitos mágicos' no cesó hasta que sus manos se agotaron.

**Con Raven**

"Robin…"

Se había cambiado de ropa ya, y empezaba a encontrar incómodo el short.

"Que noche más extraña…"

"_Me siento extrañamente tibia… ¿Caliente?... Robin… Da vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza… ¿qué me pasa? Contrólate Raven, la meditación no está funcionando… Lujuria me está dominando… ¡NOOO!"_

"¿Qué Rayos?... Necesito lavarme… con agua fría…"

Fue al baño y se lanzó agua helada a la cara, intentando aclarar su mente, su rostro en el espejo, a pesar de mantener el mismo gesto de siempre, su cara de póker usual, se veía diferente, iluminada, linda… sensual. Se sonrojó.

"Esto no funcionará…"

No dormiría en paz esa noche. Se dirigió al closet para sacar a un 'amigo' con quien necesitaba mantener 'una conversación muy profunda'.

… + * + … _ … + * + …

Durante la madrugada, llegó Chico Bestia, bastante alegre y conforme.

"¡Hola! Buenas noches Titanes, procuraré no despertarlos…"

No muy sutilmente llegó a la cocina y en una olla que Raven no pudo lavar debido a su necesidad imperante de privacidad y agua fría o…

Quedaba algo de caldo y un impulso loco lo hizo probar cómo sabía.

"Seguramente Raven hizo la cena, huele delicioso… ¿Qué será?"

Sostuvo la olla y se bebió lo que quedaba.

"¡Ahhh! Delicioso"

Diez minutos después Chico Bestia salía muy apresuradamente a recoger a su cita por que había olvidado, lo bella, cautivante y deliciosa que era como para…

"¡Oh Hermosa dama, la cita no debió acabar tan temprano! ¡Ahí va tu león GRAAARRR!"

… **+ * + … _ … + * + … _ … + * + … _ … + * + …**

**Eso fue todo Chicos y Chicas, por ahora, queda hasta ahí.**

**Artemisa – Cazadora : SIIIII Raven tiene esa sensualidad que vuelve locos a cualquier personaje :D Y por lo demás, Robin es uno muy susceptible jijijiji Aunque aquí, no ves tantos celos jijiji**

**Lazy: Gracias xD por el intento de review y la aclaración :D**

**DomiiCalifornia: Que agradable saber que os gusta y más lindo es que hayas dejado un review :D**

**Barlog: YA? Eso era viste? Ahora espera por lo que sigue no más –w- y otra re-aclaración… NO SOY TUYA NI SOY PEQUEÑA… Y me gusta hacer sufrir a Robin así que JÁ**

**Gesy: Lo siento, no se portugués brasileño… y ha decir verdad me confundí un poco y tuve que usar Google para entender tu review aunque me siento halagada no me lo esperaba y me emocionó mucho recibir tu review, muchísimas gracias =D**

**Bjlauri: Bueno, ya ves… hacer sufrir así a Robin es algo que realmente me gusta, pero por otro lado… en algún momento el pobrecito no lo podrá controlar… y el 'yo' lujurioso de Raven tampoco, el caso es ¿Quién cederá primero a la tentación? Hmmm ni si quiera se me había ocurrido eso hasta ahora que respondo tu review xD ups~**

**Ahí estamos ps, gracias a todos mis lectores y principalmente a mis reviewers.**

**Cariños Besitos y Abrazotes a todos! **

**Saludines**

**Hazel K. Minleil**


	5. En la habitación de Raven

**Éste capítulo contiene lo que Robin estuvo esperando toda la historia, Lemon y Picante en su vida. Si alguien no comprendió eso, pues, léalo y no se queje pues desde siempre la historia ha sido Rated – M! :P**

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**En la habitación de Raven**_

"Oh Raven… ¿Desde cuándo me causas esto?..."

Recordó lo que había pasado el otro día…

"_¿Robin, me podrías dar tu opinión?"_

'_Y como si no me bastara con verla todos los días con su traje que define a todo detalle su silueta, me mostró lo que traía bajo la capa y esta vez no era su traje… NO, era algo peor… ¿o mejor? ¡El traje que se compró con Starfire!'_

_Mi nariz empezó a sangrar cuando mi rostro ya no podía ponerse más rojo, y mi hombría quedaba en evidencia al ser tan vilmente estimulado, quería estar entre sus manos…_

"¡Aaah! Es suficiente, Raven hizo esto a propósito y la enfrentaré…"

Se levantó.

"Ahora resolveremos esto Raven…"

Se puso los pantalones y al subir la cremallera…

"¡AY! Rayos"

No se había puesto ropa interior en el apuro, y al pasarse a llevar lo notó.

"Heh… da igual"

Ya no podía aguantar más tiempo, la polera y las zapatillas eran demasiado, así que se dirigió a la habitación de Raven tal como estaba.

… + * + … _ … + * + …

Raven disfrutaba todas las velocidades una y otra vez del P-neitor, se sentaba un rato con el aparato aún funcionando, luego se recostaba sobre su espalda, con las piernas abiertas, y minutos después volvía a cambiar de posición.

"_Hmmm agradEscO… a Speedy ÉSte ¡grAN REGALITO!"_

"Ah… ¡!"

Con una mano se tapó la boca. _"Que andO… RuidOSA… AhoRA que lo PIENso… mmhhh ¡! ¿Por QUÉ rayos esTOY ASÍ? ¡Aaahm!"_

… + * + …

"Raven me va a tener que dar una buena explicación"

Chico Maravilla caminaba enardecido, dando pisotones en el suelo, acercándose a la habitación de la chica.

… + * + …

Cubierta por las sábanas, Raven ésta vez apoyada sobre sus manos y rodillas, se movía raro.

"Hmmm… C… ComO… COMO SERÍAAAHh… Cómo seríA si… ¡!"

Le subió la potencia al máximo.

"¡yihAAAAA!"

… + * + …

"… y me dará una buena explicación…"

Fuera ya de la habitación de Raven, escuchó el tan poco sutil 'yiha' y arqueó una ceja _"Muy bien, eso no es…"_

"¡¿Qué rayos está haciendo Raven ahí adentro?"

Tocó la puerta y gritó.

"¡Raven!"

… + * + …

"… ¡Rayos! ¿Robinnnnh? ¡!"

"_Re-mil palabrOTAas quÉ saltanNN a mi MEnnte, ¡Azarath! ¿Qué hAGo?"_

Lo detuvo, se cubrió con su capa. Con el calor de la noche, no estaba vestida, y no iba a enfrentarse a Robin vestida en cueros, ¡que indecencia! Dejó el P-neitor bajo la cama "_Luego tendré que limpiarlo…"_ Y se dirigió a la puerta para enfrentar al líder, quien al verla, despeinada y con los labios rojos, no pudo evitar sentirse nuevamente incómodo.

"… Raven, tenemos que hablar"

"¿A cerca de qué?"

"…"

"… ¿Robin? ¿De qué 'tenemos' que hablar?"

"¿Te importa que entre?..."

"_Entra donde quieras y demuéstrame por qué eres el Chico Maravilla grrr ¡!... Calma Raven… calma…" _se hizo a un lado y lo invitó a pasar, se dirigió a abrir un poco la ventana, no sabía si era su idea o qué, pero, sentía mucho calor dentro de la habitación, y al parecer Robin también, una gota de sudor se veía descender por su torso desnudo hacia su ombligo, viajando por entre sus abdominales bien trabajados. Se sentaron en la cama, mirándose sin apartar la vista de los ojos del otro.

"_Robin, mira a sus ojos, no te distraigas, tus fantasías quizás lleguen a divagar y hacerte creer que bajo esa capa no hay nada… ¿Y si no lo hubiera? O… Si tuviera puesto el corsé- ¡! Enfócate, sus ojos, ambos ojos…"_

"_Raven… a los ojos… o… máscara, lo que sea, no bajes la mirada, ¡NO! No mires esos bien esculpidos abdominales, ni te preocupes de la ruta de aquella gota… que acariciaba su cuerpo y… ¡NO!, piensa en el entrecejo peludo que oculta con su máscara… Piénsalo… Tiene un moco colgando… No es cierto… ¡AH!"_

"Bueno… Resulta Raven, que no puedo evitar pensar que…"

"…"

"Pensar que…"

"_Pensar que tienes pensamientos hacia mi, igual que yo hacia ti, y que quiero malgastar mis energías luchando contra ti sobre tu cama y luego la mía, para acabar comiéndote en la cocina sazonada con la crema que guardas para aquél pastel que yo quiero… que seas tu… ¡! Enfócate… ¿Qué te pasa Robin? Tu no eres así, ¡¿Desde cuándo divagas en tantas fantasías?"_

"Pienso que me quieres molestar"

"_Me volví un niño… ¿Qué rayos dije?"_

Raven arqueó una ceja y lo miró extrañada.

"_Que comportamiento más extraño… Aunque pensándolo bien, yo también me siento extraña… Algo nos está pasando… Tal vez recocí los mariscos… Como sea, ¿Por qué molestarlo?... ¿desde cuándo me dedico a hacer eso?... O quizás lo diga por lo del otro día… Si, creo que pudo molestarlo el que le haya pedido su opinión, pero… bah"_

"… No, no te quiero molestar Robin"

"…"

"…¿?"

"Ah…"

"Ammm y ahora, ¿algo más que quieras preguntar?"

"…"

"Por que si no hay algo más-"

"¡Raven! Lo diré solo una vez, ¿Te gusto acaso? ¿Ó me estás enviando señales para joderme?"

"…"

"¿Y bien?"

Logró mantener algo de compostura, la verdad es que Robin se retorcía de vergüenza internamente por haber sido tan directo, pero su hombría estaba en juego, su salud física y mental, habían quedado dañadas con el esfuerzo de hace un rato, tanto en pensar, como en satisfacer cierta necesidad que anhelaba que ella saciara. Raven por su parte había quedado pasmada, no esperaba que el chico fuera tan directo, ni mucho menos, la dejara en esa situación, ¿qué le diría? El exigía una respuesta que ella debía darle y no sabía si decir la verdad y arriesgar la distancia de ambos como amigos si el no le correspondía u optar por callar, mentir y quizás volverse más sospechosa ante él, y que se dedique a buscar la verdad, cuando ella misma se había encargado de darle pistas, mejor sería que se acabara el asunto ahora y definitivamente le dijera la verdad, de todos modos lo sabría.

"… ¿Qué pasa si te digo que no?"

"… nada"

"Y entonces ¿qué pasa si te digo que si?"

"…"

"Realmente quieres una respuesta, cuando ni tu mismo sabes que harás con una de las opciones…"

"… No me cambies el tema Raven"

Se inclinó hacia ella, demostrando su superioridad, que a una demonesa como Raven, no le causaba nada, ella sabía que estaba en desventaja el joven, aunque la descolocaba el hecho de que Robin se atreviera a hacer aquella demostración tan instintiva. Se inclinó hacia él y algún efecto magnético, la llevó a lamerle la respuesta en la mejilla.

"Y si te digo que me gustas… mucho…"

"…"

Suerte que el pantalón podía ayudar a disimular la inmediata erección que le provocó aquel contacto. Esto se estaba convirtiendo en una batalla de dominancia y poder. No sabían a donde llegaría, pero, sentían la corriente del deseo pasearse entre ellos, acortando distancias. Raven ahora susurrándole al oído, rozándole con los labios el borde.

"¿Qué me dirías?"

"…"

No sabía como reaccionar, estaba estupefacto, diría congelado, pero la temperatura ardía por lo que se hacía imposible. Los pensamientos de Robin se nublaban bruscamente cada vez que Raven susurraba y empeoraba el hecho que se acercara especialmente para provocar contacto, sus pensamientos se perdían y su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar por si solo. Ella lo había vuelto loco.

"Raven…"

Suspiró su nombre, ahogado en un leve gemido, se sentía reprimido, pero con deseos de sentirse más fusionado entre sus brazos, su cuerpo, su aroma, su esencia. Raven sentía que su sangre viajaba a mil por hora y su cuerpo exigía lo que el P-neitor le daba, pero con la pasión de un hombre, de él.

"Robin…"

Le volvió a susurrar y tomándolo de los hombros para acercarlo, lo aprisionó contra ella.

"Es cierto, me gustas…"

Sintió que el corazón le explotaba, tiempo ya hacía de que la deseaba, la amaba, la necesitaba más y más cerca, y que al fin ella revelara sentir lo mismo, lo manifestara además de con el cuerpo, con su boca, lo llenó de felicidad. La alejó un poco para verle los ojos y la besó, como había deseado desde hace mucho.

"A mi también me gustas Rae"

Y en un suave pero rápido movimiento, la acomodó bajo su cuerpo, y se acostó junto a ella, apegado, abrazándola. Pasaron un par de minutos, en que sintieron el alivio de al fin saber la verdad y que ésta fuera lo que ambos deseaban, gustarse. Ahora podrían estar juntos, abrazarse, acariciarse, amarse… Una corriente interrumpió ese maravilloso y dulce momento, el afrodisíaco no había agotado su efecto, el derroche de placer de ambos por separado, no fue suficiente, o simplemente el afrodisíaco era demasiado potente o simplemente tardaba más en metabolizarse… ¿Quién sabe? No importa, el problema ahora eran los efectos, y que estando juntos, sería otro el resultado. En la comodidad del abrazo, empezaban a sentirse acalorados, y sudorosos...

"_No sabía que su malla era tan suave y… esto no parece una malla ordinaria, ¿y el cinturón que siempre lleva?... ¿Se lo habrá sacado?... _Posó una mano sobre la cadera de Raven y sonrojó violentamente a lo que acababa de descubrir _"¡Está DESNUDA! Raven está desnuda muy… PERO MUY… cerca de mi"_ El pantalón ya no podía disimular más su ahora potente erección que amenazaba fieramente con romper su cremallera si no lo dejaba libre.

"Hmmm ¿Raven?"

"¿Qué Robin?"

"¿Por qué estás desnuda?"

"…"

Fue le turno de Raven de sonrojarse, había olvidado completamente su estado de desnudez, y en un instante de pudor, no pudo evitar abrazar fuertemente al Chico Maravilla con tal de que no la viese _"¡NO! Raven… ¡oh! No… hagas eso…"_ El contacto empeoraba la situación para ambos, pero principalmente para Robin, quien mientras más se acercaba Raven, más rígido se ponía, en todo aspecto.

"… Raven, no debiste hacer… eso"

"No deberías verme desnuda…"

"Aún así… no fue para mejor… lo que hiciste…"

Apretó la mano que tenía sobre su cadera, haciendo que Raven prestara atención a la parte baja de sus cuerpos, y que estaba haciendo contacto con algo duro… que no era precisamente la vara BO del titán.

"… Lo siento Robin"

Ambos se sumieron en un silencio algo incómodo, no sabían como salirse del problema actual, ni mucho menos querían, pero, no era correcto… No lo era… No…

Se giraron bruscamente dándose la espalda el uno al otro, intentando controlar los efectos del afrodisíaco en su cuerpo. Raven empezaba a respirar acelerado producto del sentimiento de abstinencia, y Robin empezaba a sentir dolor, que solo se detendría si le prestaba la atención que debía y no podía en ese momento, a su miembro.

Robin se giró y quedó viendo la espalda de la joven que hoy más que nunca se veía curvilínea cubierta por la capa, algo debía hacer en su mente el hecho de saber que la chica estaba sin ropa, que solo la cubría esa capa, como un papel de regalo que ha de ser rasgado y sacado para disfrutar de la sorpresa que oculta. No se dio cuenta cuando entre pensamientos se acercó y abrazó a la titán por la espalda, tiernamente, pero por desgracia para el momento, lo arruinó una chispa de lujuria que se apoderó del líder de los titanes, y no pudo evitar presionar su pelvis en contra de la de Raven, quien entre confundida en qué hacer y llevada por el efecto del afrodisíaco, en vez de salirse de la situación como era 'correcto' movió su trasero para provocar un roce molestoso con el miembro bajo el pantalón de Robin. Le tomó las manos y las posó sobre sus pechos, manejando los dedos del joven como si le enseñara a sostenerlos con la fuerza y la pasión que deseaba.

"_Rayos Raven… No… ya no puedo echarle la culpa a ella, somos los dos… somos… Hmmm"_

"_Robin si... sigue así…"_

Una traviesa mano del líder titán se colaba entre la tela de la capa, para acariciar directamente la piel de Raven, quien no se dio cuenta hasta que notó una suave caricia recorriendo su abdomen y el borde de su cadera.

"No hay caso"

"¿Qué es lo que no tiene caso Rae?"

"No tiene caso que nos reprimamos si…"

Se dio media vuelta quedando en frente de Robin y lo miro con seriedad, la capa aún cubría lo que pudiera ser tentador para el chico.

"…Si ambos sentimos ansias de más…"

Le ronroneó lo último en la oreja provocando instantáneamente que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Robin. Lo besó y él respondió, primero con suavidad, luego se intensificó y acabo como una lucha entre sus bocas. Raven acariciaba los pectorales y el abdomen de Robin, mientras éste recorría sus curvas, montañas y valles de pasión.

"Raven… No quiero forzarte…"

"Ni yo a ti, pero no lo has hecho… me gusta esto… siente…"

Tomó una de sus manos y la puso sobre su pecho izquierdo, para que sintiera como su corazón se aceleraba.

"¿Sientes?"

Le apretó el pecho en respuesta, y el gemido que lanzó la chica fue una afirmación que estimulaba al chico a continuar.

Jugaron acariciándose hasta que Raven se hartó de sus pantalones, Robin dirigía sus manos directamente a su trasero, para apretarla contra él, deseándola suya, y ella chocaba todo el tiempo con sus pantalones, esa molesta cremallera que… Con su espectro negro, rompió y sacó hecho pedacitos el cierre, Robin no podría volver a usar esos pantalones.

"… Me gustaban, que mala eres pequeña Rae"

"… Tienes otros, además siempre vistes de semáforo, y esta noche, te quiero en verde…"

Le bajó los pantalones un poco e inmediatamente se fugó quien hace rato quería hacer contacto directo con ella. Lo observó un poco, y se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Creo que también quiere atención ¿no lo crees? Robin"

"¿Ah? ¿Cómo dijiste?-"

Antes que pudiera terminar, sintió como Raven le daba una lamida.

"¡RAE!"

Terminó de sacarle los pantalones tranquilamente y los lanzó a un costado de la cama, volviéndose a incorporar fingiendo inocencia.

"¿Si Robin?"

"… No…"

"¿No qué? ¿Qué no lo vuelva a hacer?"

"… No… nada…"

"… Eso pensé"

Era el momento, ya no podían aguantar ni jugar más, a 'el' le dolía esperar y 'ella' necesitaba acabar esa espera. Robin se giró hacia donde había quedado su pantalón y sacó un condón.

"… ¿Venías preparado?"

"… Digamos que si… Pero es solo casualidad…"

Le arqueó una ceja, era sospechosa esa casualidad.

"Está bien… Me criaron precavido, y… No te vengas a hacer la inocente Raven por que llevas días buscándome…"

"Awww… no te avergüences pequeño Rob"

"…"

La miró con pica y decidió adelantársele. Se lo puso y quedando listo para atacarla, lo atacó ella primero y quedó abajo.

"Si yo también quería…"

"Eso pensé"

Raven se agachó sobre sus caderas, y él, aprovechó de tomarla por la cintura y apretarla más fuerte al entrar. Mientras Raven disfrutaba como el verdadero Robin entraba en ella, él, bruscamente se giró y quedó encima.

"Me gusta verte ahí Raven"

"… prefiero disfrutarte"

Entre caricias apasionadas, embestidas potentes y cambios de posiciones, pasaban la noche ambos titanes disfrutándose.

… + * + … _ … + * + …

El amanecer. Ambos habían podido descansar después de su desenfrenada sesión de tres horas. El agotamiento no los dejó ni vestirse ni taparse, Raven dormía abrazando a un Robin que dormía con el blanco trasero al aire.

No había nadie en la torre, al parecer Chico Bestia había disfrutado su cita y aún lo hacía igual que ellos, Cyborg terminó viajando a ver a Abeja, humildes consejos de Speedy luego de haberlo hecho beber un té especial hindú, que le subió la libido. Y Starfire y Speedy seguramente… Estarán durmiendo.

Robin se despertó primero, nunca había visto a Raven dormir, al menos no por inconciencia. Fue un lindo instante, hasta que notó la falta de pijama, y que hasta dormida, la demonesa era una tentación en su vida.

Raven despertó a los pocos minutos, para ver a Robin salir de su baño secándose la cara.

"Buenos días"

"… Buenos días Raven…"

La esquivó, no quería tentarse, no sabía si Raven fuera alguien que disfrutara del sexo en la mañana, quizás hasta la enfadaría si parecía un ninfómano por que ella lo había hecho adicto a su cuerpo.

"Raven… ¿Podrías taparte?"

"¿Oh? ¡AH!... ¿Robin…?"

Se tapó un poco, pero no muy convencida, le causaba gracia la supuesta timidez del líder, no creía que se levantaría en la mañana, avergonzado por ver a la chica con quien hizo de todo un poco durante la noche que acababa de pasar.

"… ¿Si?"

"¿Te molesta verme desnuda?"

"… No…"

"¿Y entonces?"

Tentando la suerte, no era buena idea en verdad, pero, estaba de humor y quien sabe, si se daba la ocasión, no negaría una segunda ronda en la mañana, sonaba delicioso.

"…"

Lo miró sonrojado y bajó la vista para verificar, que simplemente, había sido traicionado por sus pensamientos tanto como ella quería. Se destapó y lo fue a buscar.

"Vamos mi querido líder… la pequeña Rae quiere estar arriba ahora"

"¡!"

Empezaron a acariciarse de forma provocativa nuevamente, yendo directo a los puntos descubiertos la noche anterior, Raven a mordisquear la oreja de Robin, Robin acariciándole el cuello, las manos por sus cuerpos recorriéndolos para no dejar lugar sin tocar. Volvieron a caer en la cama, y cuando la situación evidentemente iba a acabar en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, Robin se estira y empieza a buscar algo bajo la cama.

"¿Robin qué haces?"

"Estoy buscando mis condones… Siempre guardo unos bajo la cama… deberían…"

"Robin… esta es MI habitación y esta es mi- ¡!"

Se puso roja de la vergüenza, el Chico Maravilla había descubierto el peor de sus secretos, el que nadie más debía saber… el… P-neitor. La miró con una cara de preguntas que luego transmutó a una de picardía, Raven había hecho que su inocencia se fugara completamente de la vida del joven titán, quien si es que ya no era tan inocente como creía, hoy había dejado definitivamente de tener pensamientos puros.

"No conocía este lado juguetón tuyo, Raven"

"…"

"¿Es una de las adquisiciones de la tienda de Speedy?"

"… De hecho… me lo regaló… No es que yo lo quisiera de todos modos"

Intentó sacársela por ese lado, pero el hecho era, que estaba fuera de su caja, el control remoto en su otra mano, y las baterías puestas.

"Oh… ¿Así que no lo querías?"

"… no"

"¿Y ahora?"

"…"

"Mi pequeña Rae Rae, creo que esto me dice mucho de ti que no sabía y… ¿Cómo funciona?"

"…"

Raven no se inmutaba, estaba helada, miraba al Chico Maravilla curiosear su aparato, apretar botones, probó las velocidades, y cuando al fin acabó de inspeccionarlo, volvió a mirarme con una sonrisa pícara y gesto amenazador.

"Y esto viene a simular…"

Se miró a si mismo hacia abajo insinuando su respuesta.

"Y cabe donde mismo…"

"…"

"_Estaba acabada, sentía la vergüenza recorrer mis venas"_ Rostro violáceo, ya no cabía más sangre en su cabeza, y vergüenza en su cuerpo, quería que la tierra se la tragase y no saber más de su existencia. Los efectos del afrodisíaco habían desparecido al parecer, y Robin se había vuelto en un instante, muy creativo.

"No te avergüences mi pequeña Rae Rae… ahora que me tienes a mi, esto será historia…"

Se le abalanzó encima y empezó a acariciarla, dejando el P-neitor a un lado, parecía que le había subido la temperatura una vez más y deseaba volver a hacerla suya. Tanta picardía, tanto juego y tanta perversión escondidas bajo esa capa azul que ahora le parecía un artículo fetichoso más que parte de su tenida de combate como heroína.

… + * + … _ … + * + …

Luego de tomar desayuno decentemente. Raven se dispuso a lavar los platos tranquilamente, apoyada sobre el lavatrastos, inclinándose para alcanzar el detergente y la esponja, dándole vista del relieve de su trasero a Robin, quien a cada minuto se veía más distraído de su lectura y su café se enfriaba.

"Robin, ¿A qué hora crees que lleguen los demás?"

"_Hmmm redondito…"_

"¿Llegarán para el almuerzo?

"_Uhh… Firme… Suave y lindo…"_

"Robin… ¿Te gustaría una tarta de frutillas?"

"_Y su cintura… Curvas asesinas, me las recorrería sin GPS…"_

"… ¿Las frutillas?... ¿Te las comiste?"

"_Hmmm Frutillas… Dibujaría el camino hacia tu boca y lo recorrería con mi lengua"_

"¡¿ROBIN?"

"¿Ah? ¿Si Raven?"

Se giró para mirar enfadada al Chico Maravilla, que mantenía su gesto de maravillado y casi babeaba observándola.

"No me estabas escuchando… ¿Verdad?"

"… ¿Me hablabas?"

"¡Robin!"

"Está bien, está bien, lo siento Rae, ¿Qué me habías preguntado?"

"Si te comiste las frutillas…"

"Oh… Si…"

Se sonrojó, durante cada crisis de celos por Raven, el líder de los jóvenes titanes, consumía decenas y decenas de frutillas, sin piedad, las tragaba, las hacía jugo y bebía, las mordía brutalmente y en el mejor de los casos, las cortaba en trocitos y se las comía con crema. Se avergonzaba recordar que durante el último mes, llegó a comerse 3 cajones de 20 kilos cada uno, llenos de frutillas, de las cuales, poco vieron el resto de los titanes.

"Ah…"

"¿Querías frutillas?"

"Si, para una tarta… Pero olvídalo"

"Lo lamento Rae… Pero si quieres… ¿Voy a comprar?"

"No importa…"

"_No… Yo quería esa tarta… Y las frutillas… y Raven…"_

"…"

"¡Voy a comprar frutillas! Nos vemos"

… **+ * + … _ … + * + … _ … + * + … _ … + * + …**

**Por un momento, pensé en hacer de éste, el último capítulo, pero, se me ocurrieron un par de ideitas para un próximo último capítulo. **

**Además me dio pereza continuar con éste capítulo, habría salido mucho más largo si acababa definitivamente la historia acá, pero preferí que supieran – ya que no había dicho antes – que pronto acabará el fic, no era la idea que fuese muy largo… Aún jijijí**

**La idea de éste capítulo la tenía medianamente decidida, pero, cuando leí el review de Bjlauri, lo decidí, coincidía con ella en parte a cerca de lo que me gustaría que le pasara a Raven, pero mientras escribía… Bueno así quedó pues, espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Artemisa – Cazadora: Bueno, no podía seguir provocándolo, llegó a un punto de no retorno que ya viste, y cierta ligera adicción jijijí :D **

**Angeles: Ahora si que vas a envidiar a Raven jijijí, que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, y genial que te animaste a dejar un review, muchas gracias :D**

**Bjlauri: Me pareció muy interesante leer tu review, Isabella es una autora que admiro mucho por que puede describir situaciones que para mi son absolutamente desagradables y aun así, sigo leyendo y me gusta, quizás te pasa lo mismo xD… GRACIAS! Actualicé más rápido pues desde un principio planeaba hacerlo así, pero entré a aquel curso y pues ahí me estanqué, y ahora me ha costado un poco más avanzar pues a fines del año pasado tuve la inspiración para escribir esta historia completa en una semana, pero no lo hice y bueno… ahora avanzo, como dije, éste es el penúltimo capítulo y espero te haya gustado. Estaba escribiendo justo la sugerencia que enviaste de hecho, lo tenía planeado así, pero ¡cielos! Cuando escribo siempre cambio algo de la idea original, pero ciertamente agradezco que hayas casi leído mi mente por que cuando leí tu review dije "¡OH CIELOS Leyó mi mente!" y luego reí un buen rato, fue cómico xD**

**Lazy: Ja Ja Ja me preocuparé de volver a ocasionarte momentos de ese tipo en el futuro, quizás con éste fic, quizás con otro… el tema es que lo haré y valdrá la pena ;D**

**Lilith069: Deje la flojera a un lado y contribuya activamente a hacer una autora más feliz jajaja, no importa, está genial que te hayas animado a dejar un review, te lo agradezco y que bien que te guste, la continuación, vendrá pronto :D**

**El próximo capítulo seguramente vendrá tan pronto como éste. Disculpen lo corto del capítulo. **

**Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo y les haya gustado.**

**Saludos a todos :D**

**Hazel K. Minleil**


	6. Cuando el líder se impone

**Como 3 veces MUY LEMON.**

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**Cuando el líder se impone**_

Chico Bestia llegó después de Starfire y Cyborg a la torre, con una sonrisa gigantesca, al parecer la había pasado tan bien como todos sus compañeros, que coincidencia.

"Viejo, ¡hoy me siento con todo el ánimo del mundo!"

Estiraba sus brazos y con una sonrisa satisfecha entró a la sala de la torre donde escuchó a Starfire y a Cyborg conversando en la cocina. Y alcanzó a escuchar.

"… gracias Star, al fin veo a Raven feliz"

"Por nada amigo Cyborg, me alegra mucho haber contribuido a la felicidad de mi mejor amiga Raven"

"_Viejo, Cyborg y Starfire están hablando de Raven… ¿Qué hizo Starfire?"_

**Especulaciones de Chico Bestia**

**Escena 1:**

"_Amiga Raven, hoy vi en una tienda, un libro muy interesante"_

"…"

"_¡Mira!"_

_Le enseñó una revista adolescente con fotografías inéditas del Dios Sexual Chico Bestia, y un sin número de tips para ser una chica verde fan del galán titán. Raven toma la revista y la abraza._

"_¡Starfire, he querido éste libro desde siempre! Haré un colage en toda mi habitación con las fotos ¡Qué emoción!"_

"Hmmm… Ah cierto, a Starfire y a Raven no les gustan los chicos…"

**Escena 2:**

"_Amiga Raven, cociné éste Glorgnak con lo que había en la cocina, pero no me quedó con el estilo Tamaraneano ¿Qué dices tu?"_

"_Starfire, no probaré eso"_

"_Oh vamos Raven, lo hice con amor, como dicen en la tierra"_

"… _está bien"_

_Puso cara de asco, sin embargo al probarlo, le pareció delicioso… más que eso, le encantó._

"_Starfire, ¡está delicioso! Me hace ver la vida desde una perspectiva diferente es… sin dudarlo… extraordinario… ¡ME LO LLEVO!"_

_Raven se va volando con el gran plato de Glorgnak hecho con amor y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

"Hmm… No Raven no tragaría eso a menos que Trigon despertara y amenazara con destruir el universo si Raven no se traga el Gloloquesea…"

**Escena 3:**

"_Oh Raven…"_

"_Starfire"_

…

"No no no no, bueno si, eso último… ¡WAH!"

"¿Chico Bestia?"

"¿Viejo te pasa algo?"

"Oh, no, nada viejo…"

"…"

"Te veías muy pensativo Bestita, no vayas a fundir tus neuronas pensando jajajá"

"… ¡Cy! No es eso…"

"¿Y entonces que te tiene tan pensativo amigo?"

…

"Ah, es que… los oí hablar de Raven, ¿Pasó algo?"

Pusieron cara de cómplices contentos, y mostrándole una sonrisa con todos los dientes a Chico Bestia, decidieron que ya era momento de contarles.

"Bestita, sabías tu que el novio de Starfire es Speedy ¿Verdad?"

"… ¿Ah si? Viejo ¿Por qué todos saben menos yo?... ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?"

"…"

"Bueno…"

"¿Y bien?"

"Amigo, yo te contaré, Raven iba a dejarle almuerzo a Speedy a un trabajo que él tiene de medio tiempo…"

"Viejo ¿Y por qué a él y no a nosotros?"

"¡Si! Yo también me preguntaba lo mismo"

"Bueno mi novio Speedy es dueño de una Sex Shop, y estábamos planeando ayudarle a Robin y a Raven a ser novios"

"¿Robin y Raven?... Espera… ¡¿UNA SEX SHOP? Viejo solo un verdadero Dios Sexual puede tener una… Ni a mi se me había ocurrido… Espera de nuevo… ¿Robin y Raven?"

"Si…"

"…"

"Pero viejo, Speedy no tiene… No puede… ¡Vamos! A mi debió ocurrírseme primero… pero espera… ¿Robin y Raven?"

"¡Si! Y parece que funcionó"

"Si, hoy Raven estaba muy alegremente ordenando la cocina y la torre en general y vestía de rosado"

"¡¿Rosado?"

"Si viejo, R – O – S – A – D – O … Claro que era oscuro, se veía linda, pero Bestita, tu entiendes… Hablamos de Raven, no Starfire"

"Hey, ¿Qué se supone que signifique eso amigo Cyborg?"

"Nada Star, nada malo al menos jejejé"

"Si Cy, tienes razón, extraño… ¿Y Robin?"

"No lo he visto en todo el día, bueno, tampoco llegamos muy temprano nosotros, pero según lo que cantó Raven, fue a comprar frutillas para una tarta"

"¿Frutillas? ¿Una tarta?... ¿RAVEN CANTANDO?"

"¡Si! amiga Raven canta muy lindo"

"… Bueno, no se si 'lindo' pero, bueno la cosa es que al parecer algo pasó mientras no estuvimos"

"¿Se quedaron solos en la torre?"

"Si…"

"Oh…"

…

"¡Viejo! ¿Entonces Raven y Starfire no son lesbianas?"

"¡¿QUÉ?"

… + * + … _ … + * + …

"Frutillas Frutillas Frutillas…"

Robin cargaba el auto T con cajas de frutillas.

… + * + … _ … + * + …

"¡¿Dónde está mi auto?"

…

"¡ROBIN!"

… + * + … _ … + * + …

"Viejo y… ¿Cómo lograron que se juntaran?"

"Err…"

"Bueno verás amigo… Entre las cosas que tenía mi novio en su tienda, una de las nuevas adquisiciones es el afrodisíaco intensificador de aromas"

"Y me lo pasó a mi, para que Raven no se diera cuenta que había un plan detrás de mi regalo…"

"Ah… Entonces Cyborg le regaló esos polvitos como aliño para comidas y no lo hizo Starfire porque Raven sabe que entre ella y Speedy ya se traían un plan entre manos y todo sería sospechoso… ¿No es así?"

"Así como lo dices amigo Bestia"

"Y Raven aún no sabe que lo que le regalé son polvos afrodisíacos en verdad, y no se debe enterar"

Desde detrás de Cyborg aparece Raven, saliendo de la cocina y poniendo su mejor cara de póker.

"¿Entonces no debo saberlo?"

"¡RAVEN!... Hola ¿qué tal?"

Sudando frío, Cyborg saludó fingiendo inocencia ante la chica cuervo, que había alcanzado a escuchar lo último dicho por el titán.

"Los dejamos para que conversen, ¡hasta luego!"

Dijeron Starfire y Chico Bestia al unísono, para no enfrentarse al seguro castigo de Raven.

"Ah así que polvos afrodisíacos… Y asumo que te los dio Speedy"

"Err si"

"Muy bien, el almuerzo está listo, llevaré un poco para Speedy para _agradecerle_ su nuevo regalo"

"Ajá jajá… Claro, dale mis saludos… ¿Le aviso a Starfire para que te acompañe?"

"No, no te preocupes, será un viaje corto, debo agradecerle a Speedy su gesto nada más"

"Okey… nos vemos entonces Rae"

Raven salió y volando se dirigió sin preocuparse de cubrirse o disfrazarse, directamente hacia la tienda de Speedy. Al llegar abrió el contenedor del almuerzo de Speedy y le echó la mitad del aderezo que traía, lo cerró, batió y entró tranquilamente como siempre.

"Hola pequeña Rae Rae, que gusto verte por estos lugares, ya creía que te habías olvidado de tu viejo amigo Roy"

"Pero cómo me iba a olvidar de ti, mira, te traje almuerzo incluso"

"Aww, que lindo detalle Rae Rae"

"Si… y bueno cuéntame, ¿Qué ha sido lo nuevo que te ha llegado en el último tiempo a la tienda?"

Speedy se acomodó en el mostrador y se dispuso a comer.

"Bueno… no mucho, lo más nuevo fue…"

Speedy después de 3 bocados empezó a sentir una fuerte necesidad de abrazar a su Starcita y otras cositas más con ella.

"Raven… ¿Y Star?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Te hace falta?"

Con una sonrisa maquiavélica le dijo todo, Speedy hizo una pequeña mueca de terror, casi cómica, Raven supo lo del afrodisíaco y lo iba a castigar por meterse tanto en su intimidad. Buscó su teléfono móvil _"¿Dónde está? Necesito comunicarme con Star… ¡Es urgente!"_ No lo encontró, buscó su comunicador para contactarla directamente. Tampoco. Miró a Raven, quien mantenía la sonrisa y le mostraba ambos aparatos en las manos.

"_¡Rayos! Raven me ha arrinconado…"_

"Perdóname Rae, si todo lo hice por ti"

"Ah… Así que asumes la responsabilidad de tus actos…"

"Si, lo siento, pero solo queríamos ayudarte para que tu y Robin tuvieran una velada juntos"

"¿Querían ayudarme? Ah, entonces ¿Cyborg, Starfire y Chico Bestia también están coludidos contigo?"

"… Ah bueno… Cyborg y Starfire si… No sabía que Chico Bestia estaba enterado…"

"…"

"Pero Raven todo lo hicimos para verte feliz"

Con un implorante gesto le estiraba las manos intentando alcanzar su teléfono móvil para enviarle un mensaje a Starfire, a cada momento le era más y más urgente verla _"Cielos este afrodisíaco si es efectivo"_

"Por cierto Raven ¿Cuánto le pusiste a mi almuerzo?"

"Hmm… un puñado directamente a tu plato"

"¡¿Qué estás demente? DEJAME LLAMAR A STARFIRE"

"Está bien, toma, pero merecido te lo tenías"

Salió de la tienda y le gritó.

"_Disfruta_ tu tarde"

Lentamente se alejó de la tienda para escuchar los desesperados gritos de Speedy que le gritaba por teléfono a Starfire.

"¡VEN AMOR ES URGENTE!"

Y antes que diera la vuelta a la esquina vio acercarse a la calle a Starfire volando a toda velocidad.

… + * + … _ … + * + …

Al atardecer…

"Que bien que guardé parte de los polvos"

Sacó harina, huevos y crema chantilly en tarro que tenía.

"Quizás sirva para lo dulce"

Y con un gesto pícaro empezó a preparar la masa para la tarta.

…

Añadió los polvos antes de hornear.

Al rato, ya tenía hechos los biscochos y le faltaban solamente las frutillas que su querido Robin había salido a buscar, tan alegremente.

… + * + … _ … + * + …

Para cuando llegó Robin, Raven ya estaba aburrida de esperar, los biscochos se habían enfriado hace horas y con ellos su té de canela india.

"Raven… Llegué, traje muchas frutillas para la tarta con más amor que me puedas hacer"

Lo dijo todo en un ahogado suspiro de cansancio al terminar de acercar la última caja hacia la cocina. Raven miraba con su mejor cara de póker, que había decidido mantener todo el día, al joven titán que al parecer se había hecho grandes expectativas de una torta para cada titán en la torre al parecer.

"Robin… No tenías que traer tantas…"

"Lo se, pero sabes que me encantan y…"

"… ¿Y?"

Lo miró extrañada y Robin se le acercó tranquilamente hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca como para inclinarse y susurrarle al oído con tono juguetón.

"… Y las necesito para hacerte un regalo especial cariño grrr"

Acabó gruñéndole sensualmente provocando un sonroje violento en Raven que quitó la cara para no evidenciar su vergüenza.

"… Haz lo que quieras…"

"Por supuesto... jé"

Con una sonrisa pícara se dio media vuelta y sacó un puñado de frutillas mientras Raven miraba atentamente los pasos de su líder, fue a lavarlas, las colocó en un plato hondo, y se sentó frente a ella esperando ver como se ponía a preparar lo que le faltaba de la torta, jugando con una frutilla en sus manos y apoyándola en su boca.

'_Como si con eso fuera a distraerme… ¡Já! Tendrás que hacer algo más que solo eso Chico Maravilla…'_

Batía la crema intentando concentrarse en la velocidad de la batidora, la consistencia de la crema… No se dio cuenta que empezó a salpicar crema hasta que le llegó en la cara.

"¡Rayos!"

"No deberías distraerte así Raven, desperdiciarás la crema"

Se acercó y pasó una de sus frutillas por la cara de Raven, rescatando la crema, y dándole una suave lamida, la mordió como si tratara de burlarse.

"…"

"¿Tanto te distraigo mi pequeña Rae-Rae? ¿Necesitas que me vaya?"

Le preguntó con un gesto de inocencia falso, que antes de ver su inocencia veías su burla.

"No me digas pequeña… y no me distraes, fue solo… un descuido"

"Há, como quieras…"

De todos modos salió de la cocina, no sin antes sacar un plato de frutillas para disfrutar en espera de su torta.

"Mmm… Estúpido Robin… Estúpidas frutillas… Estúpida crema…"

Casi acabando la torta, solo le faltaba hacer las decoraciones con crema encima, y entra a la cocina Cyborg.

"¡Huele delicioso!"

"… ¡Y ESTÚPIDA TORTA!"

"… ¿Raven?"

"Oh… Cyborg…"

"Si… ¿Algún problema?"

Se inclinó sobre su hombro para ver la torta ya acabada, con la última frutilla puesta en el centro.

"…"

"¡Pero que delicia! ¿Algún motivo especial por la torta pequeña Rae?"

"… No…"

"¿Cumpleaños?"

"No…"

"¿Aniversario?... ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ESTÁS SALIENDO CON UN MUCHACHO –¡_Robin! -_ A ESCONDIDAS Y ESTE ES SU REGALO! ¿Cómo es que no me había enterado?"

"Tampoco…"

"Hmmm… Entonces…"

"… ¿Qué más?"

"¿Tienes antojos?... ¡¿Raven estás embarazada?"

"¡QUE RAYOS! ¡NO!"

"Ah menos mal… por que le dije a Robin que fuera cuidadoso y por eso le he estado entregado a él y a Chico Bestia algo para que se protejan, todos los meses"

"… Espera… ¿Qué? ¿Todos los meses?"

'_¿Qué son putos? ¿De dónde sacan tantas chicas si la mayor parte del tiempo estamos protegiendo la ciudad?... ¿CON QUÉ ENGENDRO NO ALIENÍGENA SE HA METIDO ROBIN?'_

"Pero claro, el secreto de estar saludable y no 'hacer' sorpresitas, es estar bien protegido"

Y para hacer énfasis, golpeó su pecho metálico. Lo que hizo que Raven lo mirara con más desconfianza.

"… _Seguramente Cyborg está equipado también con Antivirus, AntiSpyware y un preservativo de acero que derribaría a mi P-neitor… ¿Cómo será una batalla entre?… ¡! Raven… demasiados años sentándote junto a Chico Bestia en el Auto y en la mesa…"_

"Raven, no es para que lo pienses tanto"

"¿Todos los meses?"

"Claro, tienen fecha de vencimiento…"

"Oh…"

'_Ah, eso lo explica todo…'_

"Jajaja Raven, no pensabas que los usaban todos… ¿o si?... Bueno… A lo mejor si..."

"…"

… + * + … _ … + * + …

Cuando acababan de cenar, Raven les sirvió a cada uno, una porción de su torta de frutillas, como postre, a estas alturas ni le importaba que todos fueran víctimas de sus ingredientes, ha decir verdad, funcionaría de muchos modos… Venganza… y Un excelente pretexto para sacarlos de la torre si funcionaba todo bien. Les sirvió a Starfire, Chico Bestia y Cyborg en el sillón para que se deleitaran mientras jugaban videojuegos, y ella y Robin, en la mesa, adornada con un simple mantel para evitar que Chico Bestia manchara si se le ocurría comer como puerco.

"Que magnífico, ¡la torta de Raven! Ñami, y de ¡frutillas! ¿Qué líder puede ser más feliz que yo en estos momentos?"

"Uno que se la comiera con acompañamiento"

Susurró con malas intenciones Raven, para que solo Robin pudiera oírla.

"¿Hablarás de tu té?"

Fingió inocencia.

"¿Mi té? Que ínfimo detalle, me sorprende tu respuesta Chico Maravilla"

"¿Querías que respondiera algo más?"

"Alguna verdad quizás…"

"¿Cómo cual?"

Continuó con su acto de inocencia, que ya desesperaba a Raven, que ya estaba sentada frente al líder y esperando que los demás no se dieran cuenta de su pequeña _discusión_.

"Una verdad certera que ocultamos del mundo, solo para sentirnos importantes en un submundo que creamos solo para dos"

"…"

"¿Aún sin entender? Al parecer lo de 'Chico' te sienta muy bien, lo de Maravilla… lo empiezo a dudar"

"No es lo mismo que me dijiste la otra noche"

_¡Há! Mi victoria Raven_ Sonreía con esa molesta mueca que implica su coronación como ganador. _Poco sabes querido Robin, que puedo hacerte perder con un giro inesperado para ti…_

"Oh, ¿Y quieres que te lo repita ahora? Por que necesitaría…"

Puso el dedo índice sobre la crema en la torta y se lo metió en la boca suavemente disfrutando el suave sabor, y luego lo pasó por sus labios insinuantemente con una mirada tentadora hacia Robin.

"… Necesitaría que me lo recordaras"

"Raven… No es lugar…"

"Puedo hacer que sea el lugar y el momento querido Robin"

Poniendo la mejor de sus caras tentadoras de lujuria y bajas pasiones, le dio a entender que poco le importaba si sus amigos finalmente sabían que ella estaba dándoselas de Señora-Raven con él. Claro, Robin no sabía nada de lo que Raven ya estaba enterada, los planes de sus queridos compañeros, ya nada era un secreto realmente.

"No serías capaz de eso…"

"¿Crees que me importa que los demás nos vean desaparecer?"

"Raven tu no eres así, no serías tan evidente…"

"¿Me estás desafiando?"

"¿Quizás?"

"¿Quieres que te demuestre de que soy capaz?"

"Se de todo lo que eres capaz"

"¿De todo? No lo creo…"

"¿Qué más puede haber mi pequeña Rae-Rae?"

"Más de lo que imaginas Chico Maravilla…"

"¿Chico Maravilla? ¿Eso es todo?"

"Puedo no ser buena para los sobrenombres, pero supero miles de veces tus 'Maravillas'…"

Los demás empezaron a verlos con ojos sospechosos mientras saboreaban la torta sentados en el sillón frente a la pantalla.

"_Huelo a tensión…" _

Chico Bestia miraba de reojo a los tortolitos

"_¡Viejo están rojos! ¿Las frutillas harán eso?" _

Miró a Cyborg y a Starfire para verificar

"_Star es naranja por que… así es ella… no sirve, y Cyborg es mitad gris, mitad café oscuro… rayos… ¿Significará que perderé mi color verde-sensual? ¡NO!"_

Alejó la torta mirándola con recelo. Mientras Cyborg también prestándole atención a sus dos compañeros que entre frases y proposiciones, olvidaban que estaban subiendo el volumen y haciendo un teatro con todo y público.

"_¿Se están peleando o qué? ¡Estas insinuaciones son muy fuertes! Mi pequeña Rae ¿Desde cuándo se volvió una mujer pervertida?"_

… Recordó el instante en que le entregó los polvos afrodisíacos.

"_¡QUE MAL HERMANO MAYOR SOY!"_

Acercó un trozo de torta a su boca y antes de saborearlo si quiera, le cayó la sospecha a la mente.

"_¿Le echó los polvos a la torta?"_

Vio la evidente impotencia en los ojos de Robin y la impaciencia en la de Raven. Decidió comprobar con sus otros dos compañeros, Chico Bestia no había tocado su plato y a juzgar por la lejanía, no iba a comer. Starfire… "¡!" Ya se lo había comido y observaba extrañada a la parejita.

"_¿Lo habrá hecho o no? Starfire debería mostrar signos de algo… Estoy seguro que Speedy los probó con ella…"_

Starfire se levantó de súbito, y en una poco coherente oración salió de la torre.

"_Star… se fue… donde Speedy… ¡LA TORTA TIENE LOS POLVOS QUE LE DI A RAVEN!"_

Se acercó disimuladamente a Chico Bestia y vigiló su torta para asegurarse que no lo comiera.

Debajo de la mesa…

Algo así como una guerra de pies se llevaba a cabo, las botas de Raven y los bototos de Robin habían quedado abandonados bajo las sillas, y los pies de Robin recorrían en subida por las rodillas a los muslos de Raven.

"No soy el Chico Maravilla por nada, hasta tu lo admites mi pequeña Rae-Rae"

Acompañado de un movimiento de cejas [1] le dedicó una sonrisa picarona. Uno de los pies de Raven llevaba casi el mismo camino recorrido y había llegado a la entrepierna de Robin.

"La Mujer Maravilla será una gatita sumisa al lado de mi y las maravillas que te puedo dar…"

Con la clara insinuación dicha, retrajo los pies, y viendo que Robin se disponía a llegar a fondo con sus pies, abrió las piernas y se inclinó sentada aún, hacia delante mostrándole claramente el escote.

Chico Bestia y Cyborg estaban con la boca abierta viendo el despliegue de amenazas y desafíos implícitos en la conversación de la parejita. Algo le decía a Cyborg que lo mejor sería salir de ahí si no quería ver, ni que Chico Bestia viera, el despliegue obsceno del carácter sexual de Robin, y mucho menos de su pequeña hermanita, aún no superaba el hecho de que Raven ya era una mujer adulta.

"Bestita, ¿Vámonos?"

"Vieeeeejo… No aún no, se está poniendo bueno"

Ya tenía hasta el balde de palomitas de maíz en la mano y no parpadeaba.

"Basta Chico Bestia, vámonos, ellos deben discutir sus asuntos solos, ni si quiera se dan cuenta que aún estamos aquí"

"Pero… Ah ¡Rayos!"

Cyborg logró sacar a Chico Bestia y aun dando pequeñas miradas a la parejita, caminaron hacia el pasillo y la habitación de Cyborg.

"_Si lo dejo solo quizás saque una grabadora y luego lo disfrute como una porno…"_

… + * + … _ … + * + …

"_Se fueron todos, há, eres todo mío Robin, te demostraré quien es la Maravilla entre nosotros dos"_

"¿Te gustó la torta?"

"¿Eh?... Ah si claro, estuvo maravillosa Raven"

Contestó algo desconcertado con el cambio de tema. A lo que Raven con una sonrisa malvada se rió.

"Maravillosa ¿eh?"

"¡Eh!..."

"Tanto como yo, querido Robbie"

"…"

Raven se levantó, tomó los platos de la mesa y los llevó a la cocina, guardó los pedazos restantes de torta y salió, encontrando a Robin sonrojado y con gesto de enfado.

"_No me digas que con tan poco ya quedaste sin repertorio Robin… No puedes ser tan fácil"_

"¿Robin? ¿Algo más que agregar o seré yo la nueva 'Raven Maravilla' en el equipo?"

"…"

Se acercó y se puso junto a el, esperando alguna respuesta, que nunca llegó.

"Está bien… Entonces me voy a mi habitación… buenas noches Robbie"

Salió lentamente dando cada paso con la suavidad de una pantera, moviendo las caderas con sensualidad y dejando que la capa se elevara con su movimiento.

"_Robin… ¡No dejes que se vaya! ¡Robin!... Neuronas llamando a Robin ¿Alo? A este paso Chico Bestia aprenderá Algebra avanzada antes que me de cuenta que debo mostrarle a Raven quien es el líder… líder…"_

Se levantó, y decidido, corrió hacia su habitación.

"Yo soy el líder, Raven"

… + * + … _ … + * + …

"¿Vendrá?"

…

"¡Ay! No debí ponerle más polvos a la torta… No aguanto esperarlo…"

…

"¿Y si no viene?"

Se sacó la capa, las botas y su cinturón, y se tiró sobre su cama de espalda.

"Hmmm Robin… Tardas mucho…"

…

Se dio media vuelta y un impulso electrizante la hizo llevar una de sus manos hacia su pelvis.

"Mmmmm no puedo ¡más!"

"_P-neitor P-neitor ¡P-neitor!"_

Buscó bajo su almohada y lo miró unos segundos. Lo prendió y antes de poder usarlo, bajó su intensidad y se apagó.

"¡¿QUE? No no ¡NO! ¡Es segunda vez este mes que le cambio las baterías! ¡UGH!"

Se inclinó sobre su mesita y abriendo un cajón, se encontró con una caja de 20 baterías, sacó una y se la cambió por la ya inútil.

"Compraré recargables luego…"

Lo prendió, y en una vibración instantánea y fuerte, voló de sus manos a la cama.

"¡Hey!… No huyas, tu trabajo es otro…"

Lo apagó por mientras, se metió bajo las sábanas, despejó su entrepierna corriéndose la malla e introdujo a su querido P-neitor.

"_¡El control remoto!"_

Lo sacó de bajo su almohada y cuando ya lo tenía bien adentro, e iba a prenderlo cuando tocaron la puerta.

"Raven, tengo…"

"_Mierda ¡Robin!"_

"… Necesito…"

"_¿Necesita? Ah quizás venga a consultar por algo nada más…"_

"… ¿Si?"

"¿Puedo pasar? Necesito consultarte algo… No será mucho"

"_Awww quién parece estar tímido y aproblemado… ¡há!"_

_Una mentira blanca no le va a desagradar a Raven cuando se alargue como a 'ella le gusta y lo _disfrute' Robin se ha vuelto un mentiroso, pero una mentira blanca, es una mentira blanca no más.

Se acomodó, aún con el P-neitor, dejó el control bajo un cojín y abrió la puerta con su magia, mientras se sentaba 'cómodamente' en su cama._ Solo una consulta corta…_

"Adelante…"

"Raven verás…"

"¿Si Robin?"

"_Há que tímido... Hace un rato no estaba así… y los polvos afrodisíacos… ¡! ¡No! ¡Robin está bajo los efectos del!-"_

Se le acercó y ya sin poder disimular más, le sonrió con malicia.

"Verás Raven, vengo a aclarar un malentendido…"

"… ¿A si?"

"Si…"

Robin se sentó en la cama de Raven antes de proseguir con su aclaración y de a poco se fue inclinando, acercándose a ella.

"¿Y cuál sería el malentendido?"

"Quiero que sepas, y te quede claro, que el líder aquí…"

"…"

"… soy yo"

Con lo último dicho, se le abalanzó encima en un beso apasionado. Robin sobre Raven, con las manos en los hombros de ella fijándola a la cama. Se intentó acomodar con el chico encima, pero algo le impidió estar del todo cómoda. ¡_El P-neitor! No había sido tan inoportuno desde la vez que Starfire me descubrió._

Robin empezó a notar que Raven no se relajaba sobre su cama, y parecía incómoda, pero no al tacto de él, y con una mano aún acariciándole uno de sus pechos, se detuvo y posicionó frente a ella para verla a los ojos. No parecía estar incómoda de él encima.

"¿Raven? ¿Te ocurre algo malo?"

"No… n-nada…"

_Tener un proyecto de pene cibercreado en mi cuerpo no es algo realmente malo… Normalmente…_

"¿Y entonces qué sucede? Te noto incómoda"

No pudo responderle, estaba ciertamente incómoda, era duro, y no permitía andar cómoda con él hasta para hacer contorsiones…

"Raven…"

Empezó a levantarse, le molestaba pensar que a pesar de todo, ella aún no confiaba en contarle todos sus problemas, y eso más que intrigarlo, le enfadaba.

"No, Robin… espera..."

_Vamos Raven... ¿Y qué harás? Le dirás 'Oh no espera, déjame sacar una cosa para que tu metas otra'…_

Robin la miró impaciente.

"No es un problema…"

"¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces qué es?"

Antes que el enojo enfriara definitivamente el ambiente, un calor invadió sus cuerpos, el afrodisíaco no perdía efecto fácilmente, y empezaban a notarlo. Raven se le abalanzó encima, ignorando la molestia metida entre sus piernas. Las manos de Robin recorrieron su espalda y salvajemente las pasó hacia sus pechos, se había vuelto adicto a ellos, como libremente sobresalían del cuerpo de su compañera de equipo, y que al caminar, suavemente se movían impidiéndole dejar de prestarles atención. Los sostenía, apretaba suavemente y luego acariciaba en todo su contorno para regresar a sostenerlos en sus manos, justo cabían y quizás le faltaba una última falange en los dedos para sostenerlos mejor que la ropa interior.

Raven disfrutaba las caricias de su líder, y con cada movimiento, sentía una corriente eléctrica atravesar su espalda y provocar que suaves gemidos escapen de su boca directamente al oído del titán. Atravesando los dedos entre los cabellos de Robin, ocupaba las manos hasta poder darles un mejor uso, y distraer lo suficiente al joven titán para que no note el furtivo escape que debía ayudar a que su P-neitor realizara._ Tienes que salir de ahí, ¡SIN QUE ÉL LO NOTE!_

Robin bajó sus manos, a acariciar los muslos de la chica, siempre expuestos, nunca tocados, ahora eran suyos.

_¡No! Aleja las manos de ahí_

Le tomó las manos y las subió por sus caderas hacia su cintura, por donde menos pudiera notar su entrometido dilema.

Aún sobre Robin e ignorando la molestia mientras planeara sacárselo, Raven no podía agacharse, y con las manos del chico en su cintura, era evidente que su presión hacia abajo, era para aumentar el contacto entre sus cuerpos. Además, no podía permitir que su ocupada entrepierna se posicionara sobre lo que él quería ocupar ahí.

_¡Rayos!_

"Hmmm Raven…"

"¿Mmm?"

"Mmmmmia"

"Hmmm pero aún no…"

El haber oído eso, no ayudó a Raven en lo absoluto, Robin hizo mayor presión sobre ella, sentándola definitivamente sobre él, y finalmente sintió el motivo de la incomodidad. Instantáneamente, Raven volvió a su posición anterior.

_¡NOOOO!_

"¡¿Qué rayos?"

Tomó a Raven de sus glúteos y la acercó fuertemente hacia él, la chica estaba sonrojada violentamente, ya nada podía hacer, las manos de su líder exploraban su trasero y finalmente encontraron lo que ella buscaba ocultar bajo sus mallas.

"…"

"Raven…"

"…"

"Así que estabas impaciente por mi llegada ¿eh?"

Robin – 25 mil millones; Raven – Fuera de combate…

_Que vergonzoso, nadie debiera verla a una así nunca…_

En cuanto superó el impacto de encontrar ese inusual artefacto en su chica, no evitó la curiosidad y el picante pensamiento de divertirse entre los tres.

"Tiene baterías…"

Raven guardaba silencio, apoyada en él, quieta, mientras Robin pasaba sus dedos bajo la malla para inspeccionar lo que afuera se encontraba, del juguete.

"Esto usa control remoto ¿no es así?"

No esperó la respuesta de Raven, evidentemente asumía la afirmación, y dejando la malla como estaba cubriéndola, la sostuvo en esa posición, y buscó bajo la almohada. Era seguro que estaría por ahí, si no, bajo las sábanas. Y lo encontró. Se volvió a acomodar, y observó el control, con una sonrisa que indicaba que esto recién comenzaba.

"Robin…"

"¿Hmmm?"

"…"

Apretó un botón y se encendió. Una sensación de electricidad recorrió la espalda de Raven que en reacción a eso, enterró los dedos en los hombros de Robin, con un ahogado gemido que no pudo evitar.

"¿Se prendió?"

"Hmm…"

"¿Cambia de velocidades?"

_¡!_

Por suerte para Raven, el vaivén del efecto afrodisíaco, produjo en Robin nuevamente la desesperación por contacto y le impidió continuar con su juego.

"Luego jugaremos más ¿Está bien?… Mi querida Rae-Rae"

Le sacó suavemente el P-neitor y lo miró impresionado. Justo en cuanto Raven levantaba la mirada y admiró en gloria y majestad su juguetito ante los ojos atónitos de su líder.

"… Raven…"

"… ¿Si?"

"… Olvídalo…"

"…"

Lanzó el P-neitor lejos y se giró posicionándose encima de la chica cuervo.

"Olvidaba el motivo de mi visita…"

La besó.

"¿Quién es el líder?"

"… ¿Y eso a que va?"

"Solo recordándotelo"

"… Tu no eres el líder"

Se giró y quedó ahora Raven encima de él sentada al fin sobre su hombría y le puso las manos sobre el pecho.

"Tu sabes que si querida Rae-Rae"

Volvieron a girarse y Robin quedó definitivamente encima, sosteniendo a Raven de las muñecas con los brazos hacia arriba.

"¿Qué te hace el líder?"

Hizo espacio entre las piernas de Raven, que se separaron fácilmente dándole lugar, y en un suave movimiento se acomodó para quedar a la altura de sus labios y para poder verla a los ojos.

"Corregiré, soy tu líder, y como tal, demuestro mi autoridad ordenando a que esto salga de mi camino"

Sacó una de sus birgans [2] y despedazó las mallas de Raven que interferían con su visión y contacto.

"Así no se vale"

Una garra de energía oscura desgarró inmediatamente después, el traje de Robin. Ambos estaban bajo las mismas condiciones y ya nada más interfería, cuando un nuevo electrizante impulso recorrió sus cuerpos y todo empezó a acelerarse. Sus pulsos, sus movimientos, Raven abrazó con las piernas a Robin mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda y bajaban para presionar su trasero y acercarse lo más posible.

Robin no paró de jugar con los pechos de Raven, mientras su libre hombría toqueteaba su impaciente entrada. No aguantó un segundo más y las piernas de la chica que abrazaban sus caderas, lo presionaron por entrar y en una embestida y ahogados gemidos se unieron sin dejar lugar a dudas. Cuerpo con cuerpo, piel a piel, lengua con lengua, Robin con Raven.

No duraron más de un par de embestidas lentas para recordar cada detalle del otro, el resto, fue una lucha por velocidad, intensidad, que en cada embestida que daba Robin, se volvía un gemido ahogado que Raven intentaba suprimir, le era vergonzoso pensar que quizás a Robin no le agradaría escucharla disfrutarlo a gritos. Pero cuando el chico empezó a ponerle más y más poder a sus movimientos y arrinconarla contra la cama para llegar más profundo, Raven no pudo evitarlo más, gemía y jadeaba en su oído, su aliento calentaba la sensible oreja del joven mientras sus quejidos lo excitaban y apasionaban cada vez más.

El calor del ambiente se hacía más y más infernal, con cada grito de placer que lanzaba Raven con cada profunda embestida que Robin le daba. La velocidad aumentaba y el roce provocaba gemidos más y más fuertes.

…

Pasaba el tiempo y el jadeo ya no era suficiente para recuperar el aliento, Raven vivía en el clímax y Robin no se agotaba de hacerla gritar su nombre entre gemidos, era excitante.

…

Robin sintió que el momento se acercaba, o más bien…

"Rae…"

"… aaaAh?"

"… Acabaré contigo"

Dijo de una _'¿Qué? ¿Me va a dejar así?... ¡!'_

"¡¿QuéeeEH?"

"¡!"

No le pudo responder, y Raven comprendió, cuando sintió el poderoso cuerpo de su líder embestirla bruscamente en el orgasmo de su querido Robin. Con un último gemido, seguido de los jadeos acelerados de ambos por recuperar el aliento, se echaron juntos el uno del otro, orientados hacia el techo.

"… ¿Robin?"

"…"

"… Me gustas mucho…"

"…"

"… ¿Robin?"

"…"

Levantó la cabeza para asegurarse si estaba bien. Respiraba, y miraba desorientado al techo con una sonrisa, aún jadeante.

"¿Robin estás bien?"

"… eshhh"

"¿Ah?"

"…"

"… ¿?"

"Siiiieeeeeehhhhhhh…"

Se volvió a echar junto a él, sonriente y tomó la sábana para tapase y cubrirlo también.

"Buenas noches"

"Aaaaah…"

… + * + … _ … + * + …

A la mañana siguiente, una mosca verde sale de la habitación de Raven y se dirige hacia la cocina, donde estaba Cyborg preparándose unos panqueques.

"¡Viejo! ¿Por qué Robin? ¿Qué hay de mí? ¡Soy el dios sexual!"

"…"

"No es que Robin no tenga encanto… Pero TODOS sabemos que mis atributos son mucho más varoniles"

Se sacó su polera y mostró con orgullos sus pectorales colgando de unos flaquitos hombros bajo su cabeza.

"Esto es el cuerpo de un Macho Alfa"

"…"

"¿No lo crees Cy?"

"…"

"¿Cy?"

"Tienes que trabajar esos deltoides Bestita… ni un topo se fijaría en ti con éstos hombros"

"¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas viejo? Estoy hecho una bomba"

"Una que ya explotó… Por cierto… ¿estuviste espiando a Raven y a Robin?"

"… Necesitaba preguntarle algo a Raven"

Pequeñas gotas de sudor empezaron a asomarse en las sienes de Chico Bestia, y el gesto de desconfianza de Cyborg no lo ayudaba.

"Ahá… y ¿Qué tipo de pregunta?"

"Amm… Si… ¿Quiere que le vaya a dejar a Speedy el almuerzo para que ella siga durmiendo tranquilamente con Robin?"

Terminó con una sonrisa, su estupidez era evidente, Cyborg no se tragó ni si quiera la parte en la que Chico Bestia buscaba a Raven para preguntarle algo, él simplemente quería curiosear la vida íntima de sus compañeros por que… No lo se, es un curioso.

"Y… ¿Cómo sabías que Robin y Raven estaban juntos?"

"Pues por que los ví, ¿no escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir?"

"Por lo mismo Bestita, te pillaste con tu propia cola, Tu buscabas a Raven… no a Robin, ¿Por qué?"

"Para preguntarle si quería que le llevara el almuerzo a Speedy y así ella…"

Ahí fue cuando la cara de Chico Bestia cambió, al parecer se le había 'prendido la ampolleta' de las grandes ideas, y comprendió en qué fue pillado.

"Está bien… Pero ¿Cómo es que todos ustedes han podido ir a ver a Speedy y yo no?"

'_Ah ¿se trataba de la tienda de Speedy?... Oh… El orgullo de nuestra pequeña bestia…"_

"No todos pueden ser tan sexys ¿eh?"

Dijo Cyborg en voz baja con tono de chiste.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"No, eh, nada Chico Bestia… Entonces ¿todo se trata de visitar a Speedy?"

"Ahmmm… ¡Si! Claro, ¡eso es!"

"Lo hubieras dicho, vamos, no creo que los tortolitos despierten pronto"

"¡Súper! Conoceré la tienda más interesante del mundo, aunque no fue creación personal"

… + * + … _ … + * + …

En la tienda.

Speedy parecía realmente agotado, tras el mostrador yacía… echado sobre la silla, casi a punto de caerse derretido en el suelo. Cyborg conversaba un poco con él sobre las últimas noticias a cerca de la inmortalidad del cangrejo, y Chico Bestia no podía parar de inspeccionar cada producto de la tienda.

"¡Woooooow! Esta es la mejor tienda ¡DE LA VIDA!"

Tomó de un gancho un uniforme de soldado femenino, con sus encajes camuflados y detalles blancos, micro – tanga era poco decir.

"Oh… Mi querida Terra se vería preciosa en éste, fue como hecho para su yo luchador…"

Lo dejó a un lado y tomó una caja de condones fluorescentes.

"¡Viejo! ¡Tan potente como para brillar en la oscuridad! Con esto hasta las luciérnagas me envidiarán Muajajajaja"

Pasó más cerca de la mesa donde estaban Speedy con Cyborg conversando, y encontró, el mejor invento del mundo, uno creativo y poco discriminador.

"¡NO ES POSIBLE! ¿QUIÉN FUE EL CULPABLE DE ÉSTA OBRA MAESTRA? No es posible que a alguien se le haya ocurrido antes que a mi… Speedy"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Cómo me pruebo esto?"

Le enseñó los calzoncillos de diablito poniéndoselos en la cara. Speedy los lanzó de vuelta sobre Chico Bestia.

"Se supone que tu debes conocerte, o en su defecto, la chica que venga a comprártelo…"

"Hmmm muy interesante… A Terra le encantará éste, el elefante es su animal favorito"

"…"

"… Bestita… Creo que Terra tiene suficiente con tu… 'animalístico' poder, después de lo del burro, no creo que quiera volver a hacerlo con tu 'animaloso yo'"

"Hmm… Si tienes razón… ¡Hey dijimos que no lo divulgaríamos!"

"… Claro…"

Continuaron su conversación mientras Chico Bestia seguía observando cada producto puesto en la vitrina, hasta que llegó a los favoritos de las clientas – o Raven -.

"¡¿QUÉ? ¿Quién sería capaz de reemplazar algo tan majestuoso como el de un hombre de verdad por ESTO?"

Lo puso en la cara de Speedy y para dar énfasis al problema del asunto, se lo mostró a Cyborg, quien lo vio con seriedad.

"…"

"…"

"Oh… Lo lamento Cyborg"

"¡!"

"¡¿QUÉ? Oye, ¡el mío es de verdad!"

… + * + … _ … + * + …

En la habitación de Raven, recién se lograba despertar la chica, con algunas molestias en las caderas.

'_Rayos, no me podré ni levantar…'_

Robin seguía durmiendo apaciblemente, pero Raven ya sentía necesidad de su té matutino, y no sabía ni que hora era. Se inclinó un poco para alcanzar su mesita, pero estaba muy lejos como para ver el reloj que en realidad estaba en el suelo detrás del mueble, al parecer había pasado un terremoto durante la noche, por su habitación.

Mientras Raven se levantaba a gatas por la cama, para acercarse al reloj, Robin se había despertado con la primera movida que dio Raven, y ahora la observaba apoyarse con las manos en el suelo y el resto del cuerpo apoyado en las rodillas sobre la cama. Vista total a su espalda y trasero.

'_¡Juiu!... Que gran… Hmm ¡Idea!"_

Alcanzó el reloj y vio que era pasado la hora de almuerzo, dejó el reloj en la mesita y giró la cabeza para ver a Robin que, no estaba en su lugar sino, detrás de ella.

"Hey ¿Qué haces?"

"Buenos días jijijí"

Raven sintió algo en su trasero y supo de inmediato que significaba.

"Pero Robin… aun no…"

"Ah no… no me vengado por la existencia de mi rival…"

"¿De qué hablas?"

Se iba a incorporar, cuando sintió que Robin la sujetó, se inclinó sobre ella, y la penetró.

"¡!"

"Querida Rae… Te gusta… ¿Lento, Intermedio o Rápido?"

"¿QuÉh?"

Prendió el control remoto, del P-neitor, y Raven supo de inmediato de qué hablaba.

"Rob… RObinN… nOO… Eso no…"

"¿Pero por qué? ¿De veras fui tan bueno como para que no quieras más a tu no-tan-pequeño amigo?"

"…"

"Querida Rae, disfrútalo, ésta es la última vez que lo usarás…"

Se acercó a su oreja, para susurrarle suavemente.

"Luego solo seré yo…"

"…"

Subió la velocidad al máximo y disfrutó de una larga tortura placentera al cuerpo de Raven.

… + * + … _ … + * + …

Habían transcurrido casi toda la tarde en la habitación de Raven, ni si quiera se preocuparon del almuerzo.

Hasta que Robin se aburrió de que Raven se llevara toda la diversión.

"Vamos Rae, ¡ahora conmigo!"

"… ¡No!"

"¿Realmente eres capaz de reemplazarme por éste juguetito?"

"… No"

"Y ¿Por qué te niegas tanto?"

"… Robin… No me has dejado en paz ¡desde anoche! ¡¿Podrías dejar a mi querida vagina descansar en paz unas horas?"

"…"

"… Gracias"

Se dio media vuelta y acomodó en la cama. Insatisfecho, Robin se acomodó también junto a ella, y no contentándose con lo hecho le susurró al oído.

"Olvídalo… ¡el líder manda!"

"¡Qué!"

"Ya oíste mi pequeña Rae-Rae no estoy de acuerdo contigo"

Empezó a tocarla suavemente con la yema de sus dedos en el contorno de sus pechos, merodeando sus pezones.

"Robin… noouu…"

"Vamos Rae, yo se que tu quieres"

Bajó una de sus manos a acariciarle el abdomen, creando un camino hacia más abajo y tentar su entre piernas.

"Pero Rob…"

"Shhh… Nada de peros"

Invadió con sus manos, la intimidad de Raven y no pudo haber vuelta atrás, Raven se giró y con un apasionado beso, le dio la bienvenida vespertina al contacto con el cuerpo del Chico Maravilla, que había demostrado por qué se merece ese apodo, y que dejaba al P-neitor como un talla 'S' cualquiera.

"¡Momento!"

"¡¿Qué?"

"Él se va…"

Robin se levantó ante la mirada atónita de su compañera, y tomó el P-neitor para lanzarlo por la ventana y lanzarse de vuelta sobre Raven.

"Soy celoso"

… + * + … _ … + * + …

Red-X Se aproximaba a la puerta de entrada de la torre, sigilosamente.

"El verde está con el ciber-auto comprando porno, la fogosa con su macho, y me quedan los pajaritos…"

Se detuvo un instante frente a la torre y mirando hacia el frente se quedó pegado pensando.

"Robin no me preocupa, debe estar dirigiendo el tránsito con su trajecito o revisando informes como siempre… Pero la cuerva… ¿Estará arriba?"

Alcanzó a levantar la cabeza cuando el P-neitor cayó marcándole una trizada en la mitad.

"¡¿Qué rayos? ¡El Cibernético se está desmantelando!"

… **+ * + … _ … + * + … _ … + * + … _ … + * + … _ … + * + … _ … + * + …**

**[1] Movimiento de cejas: Entiéndalo como 1313, el levantamiento conjunto de las cejas. Suene insinuar pensamientos o intenciones con picardía.**

**[2] Birgans: No recuerdo como era el nombre de aquellas cuchillas multipropósito que lanza Robin.**

**Disculpen por la extraordinaria demora, tuve un gravísimo bloqueo mentar e incluso, puede que hayan encontrado el final bastante aburrido respecto de las expectativas, consideraré el volver a publicar de a poco una historia multi-capítulos, tengo un sentido de la responsabilidad que me hace acabarlo, por lo que cumplo con terminarlo y no dejarles colgando, pero, mi lado artístico es tan variable que el fin me cuesta hacerlo cuanto más tiempo tardo en escribirlo.**

**Aún así, espero hayan podido disfrutar algo de éste capítulo que en compensación por el tiempo, fue considerablemente largo.**

**Lazy: Ojalá no te haya descubierto nadie leyendo esto, a pesar de todo se que tiene más temperatura que el anterior =P**

**Artemisa-Cazadora: Espero no decepcionarte demasiado, los lemon son algo que recién intento explotar y por sugerencias intenté tomarla =)**

**Bjlauri: Tienes razón respecto a lo del condón, qué puedo decir, me salió la enfermería en los poros cuando escribí esa parte, soy una maniaca conciente de riesgos, y algunos detalles que no utilicé al escribir… Me dejé llevar un poco más ésta vez.**

**Adherel: Ajajajaja pero ¡no! ¡No los prives de esta fantástica serie! Y en parte, éste capítulo me inspiró mucho a realizarlo Lazy, me encanta la idea de que alguna vez se queje de haberlo metido en un aprieto al leer mis historias.**

**Muchas gracias a todos mis lectores, tanto a los que dejaron Review como a los que no, a quienes pusieron ésta historia entre sus favoritas, y las alertas. Me alegra mucho =)**

**Saludines y hasta pronto**

**Hazel K. Minleil**


End file.
